Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre
by RheaKuran
Summary: Et si Minos et Albafica s'étaient rencontrés avant leur duel quelques années auparavant ? Cela affecterait il leur combat? S'entretueront ils? Ou trahiront ils leurs dieux ? Minos x Albafica
1. Chapter 1

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre.**

Chapitre 1 : Le destin fait bien des choses.

 **Bon et bien j'adore le couple Minos x Albafica et j'ai lu un bon paquet de fic sur eux . Étant donné que cela ne me suffise pas j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fic j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Saint seiya et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .**

Quelque part en grèce se trouvait , un endroit où tous ceux qui se battaient pour l'amour et la paix sur terre se retrouvaient , le sanctuaire. Et dans la douzième maison du zodiaque , Lugonis entraînait son élève Albafica âgé de 16 ans à lancer des roses et le futur poisson rata deux roses s'attirant les reproches de son maître.

-Albafica , réessaie, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu atteigne ta cible. dit alors le gold saint.

-Mais maître je les ai presque eu toutes il n'y en a que deux que j'ai raté...se défendit l'adolescent .

-Tu sais , cela est peut être facile de dire cela à présent, néanmoins lorsque tu seras sur le champ de bataille , il faut que tu sois en mesure d'atteindre ta cible où qu'elle soit et sans faute car elles pourraient engendrer la mort de pauvres innocents. Me comprends tu Albafica ? expliqua Lugonis .

-Très bien maître je veillerais à ne plus rater mes cibles désormais. répondit le bleuté.

-Tu peux aller faire une pause , tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. souria Lugonis en posant une main gentiment sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Merci , maître ! s'écria le futur poisson avant de s'apprêter à courir pour faire un tour en ville.

-Ne rentre pas tard surtout...rappella le gold saint. Décidément... c'est beau la jeunesse ...ajouta Lugonis avant d'être victime d'une crise de toux , ses mains étaient teinté d'une couler pourpre de son propre sang.

 _Cela devait être à cause de la cérémonie des liens écarlates._ pensa l'homme

Autre part , un beau garçon à l'allure noble et à la chevelure argentée , vêtu d'une robe noire ornée d'une couleur or s'entraînait à la cosmic marionnation . Il exerçait son pouvoir sur les gens qui étaient envoyés aux enfers. Son frère aîné Rhadamanthe l'observait en compagnie du plus jeune Eaque . Rhadamanthe devait avoir dans les 17 ans , Minos 16 ans et Eaque 15 ans.

-Tu es doué , Minos . commenta l'aîné.

Quant au concerné il commençait à bien maîtriser sa technique de manipulation cependant cela lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

-Certes mais je n'arrive toujours pas à contrôler mes pantins correctement. remarqua Minos.

-C'est déja bien je trouve tu pourras bientôt porter le surplis du griffon . continua le wyvern.

-Trêve de flatterie . Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque je pourrais plier mes adversaires à ma volonté et les réduire à l'état de simple marionnettes pour me divertir . Je pourrais ensuite en finir quand bon me semblera . Pour l'instant je n'ai usé de ce pouvoir que sur les damnés qui se trouvent ici-bas . Néanmoins, le jour viendra où , moi Minos , je montrerais aux humains à quel point ils sont faibles et pathétique. déclara l'adolescent sourire sadique aux lèvres , ses yeux améthystes posés sur sa victime. Il joigna ses mots à ses gestes , faisant danser le damné grâce à ses fils après quoi il lui brisa un bras , puis une jambe . C'était indéniablement exaltant pour lui qui était sadique d'entendre les cris de douleur et les supplications de son pantin . Au bout d'un moment le jeu est devenu lassant et il se décida de briser le cou du damné qui tomba dans une mare de sang .

-Trop facile , pourquoi ne montrent-ils aucune résistance? Suis-je beaucoup plus puissant ou sont - ils bien trop faible? s'interrogea le jeune griffon.

-Peut être que tu es trop fort ! s'exclama Eaque .

-Chaque chose en ce monde à son opposé. Tu trouveras un jour la personne qui saurait te tenir tête voire te soumettra à ses propres règles et désirs . expliqua Rhadamanthe.

-Je ne laisserais jamais personne m'imposer quoi que ce soit Rhadamante ! Je dicte mes propres règles et manipule les autres comme je l'entends. Rien ni personne ne pourra en faire autrement . Je suis et je serais toujours un noble griffon . s'irrita Minos.

-C'est ce que nous verrons en temps voulu . conclua l'aîné.

-Cette discussion ne nous mène nul part . Je m'en vais me promener à la surface . fit l'argenté avant de s'éloigner.

-Pando Pando va se fâcher , si tu pars sans permission Minou! lui rappela Eaque.

-Tant mieux j'adore la rendre chèvre . souria Minos pensant déja à la tête qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle s'en rendra compte. Et tâche de ne plus m'appeller Minou! Je m'appelle Minos pour l'amour d'Hadès ! gronda le norvégien avant de disparaître.

-D'accord Minou . rit Eaque , oui il adorait donner des surnoms aux autres.

Albafica se promenait à Rodorio , atteignant ensuite les merveilleux jardins de fleurs . Il va sans dire qu'à ses yeux aucune fleur n'égalait la beauté des roses démoniaques de la maison des poissons . Mais il aimait tout de même les fleurs et en profitait par choisir quelques herbes médicinales qui pourraient leur être utiles.

 _-Si cela est possible j'aimerais vivre ainsi pour toujours . Au sanctuaire avec maître Lugonis , m'entraîner, apprendre des choses , sortir faire un tour dehors et passer du temps parmi les roses démoniaques ..._ songea Albafica fermant les yeux afin de sentir la brise effleurer son visage.

Lorsque le coucher du soleil approcha , Albafica rebroussa chemin et les yeux se posaient sur lui ce qui le gênait un peu. Tout le monde admirait sa beauté angélique , cheveux bleus qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de son dos , visage aux traits fins , ses yeux portaient de très longs cils et ses iris étaient d'un bleu saphir captivant. À côté de son oeil droite l'on pouvait distinguer un grain de beauté . Sentant quelques regards malsains à son égard, il pressa le pas se sentant suivi.

Minos de son côté se promenait , observant les habitudes des humains. Certes il a vécu en norvège avec des humains , cependant la vie en grèce est bien sûr différente.

-Décidément, ses humains se ressemblent tous ... murmura l'argenté quand soudain il se fit bousculé et se rattrapa de justesse.

Albafica , en accélérant sa démarche n'avait pas fait attention au norvégien qui passait juste à côté.

-Je suis délibérément désolé ! s'excusa le bleuté. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus d'attention.

Le jeune griffon était sans mots , la première raison c'est que cet individu venait de le bousculer et que cela l'avait plus ou moins exaspéré , la deuxième raison était que pour Minos qui avait vu tant de visages dans sa vie et des gens qui se disait être beau , aucun d'eux ne pourrait égaler l'inconnu qui se dressait devant . Il n'écoutait même pas ce que lui disait le bleuté.

-Est ce que vous allez bien ? s'enquiert Albafica inquiet au sujet de de l'inconnu .

Il fallait dire que le jeune poisson était attiré par Minos . Son allure noble était irrésistible.

-O-oui je vais bien . balbutia le norvégien détachant son regard du visage d'Albafica .

-Oh , je suis rassuré, à un de ces jours alors ! salua le jeune poissons avant de partir en courant . Cette rencontre ne lui avait pas fait oublié qu'il était poursuivi . Minos se tourna un peu déçu que l'inconnu soit parti aussi vite . Et en même temps il ne voulait le laisser ainsi partir il voulait garantir une seconde rencontre entre lui et le bleuté. Il le suiva donc en cachette .

Albafica se perdit , après l'incident avec l'argenté , il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à où il allait.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Un cul de sac ...

-Mmm ? perdu ma belle ? commença l'un de ses poursuivants.

En se retournant Albafica vit trois hommes aux regards malsains , qui ne semblaient pas lui vouloir du bien. Albafica garda son calme et les regarda avec dédain.

-Je ne vous permets guère de m'insulter de la sorte, je suis un homme pas une fille . Ensuite vous prierais de me laisser tranquille, j'ai mieux à faire . fit Albafica d'un ton froid et hautain. Minos regardait la scène amusé. Lui qui croyait que le bleuté était simple d'esprit et ne se préoccupait que des apparences.

-Oh , c'est qu'il a du cran ce petit ! Allez viens ici que l'on s'amuse ! s'écria l'un deux l'attirant contre lui par le bras .

-Non mais lâchez moi! hurla le jeune poisson assénant un coup de pied au tibia de son assaillant.

- _De plus en plus intéressant._ pensait Minos .

-Sale gamin ! pesta l'homme poussant violemment l'adolescent contre le mur et Albafica gémit.

Certes Albafica aura pu user de ses roses et s'en tirer facilement mais il hésitait, il ne voulait pas tuer des humains pour si peu . Pourtant il avait du mal à se libérer de l'emprise des trois hommes avec seulement sa force physique. Il ne pouvait les égaler à lui seul. Il réduisirent sa chemise en lambeaux. Et commencèrent à embrasser son cou , l'autre lui lèchait l'oreil et le dernier se dirigeait ses mains vers le pantalon du garçon.

-Non arrêtez ! Ne me touchez pas ! supplia le poisson , il avait envie de vomir tellement les trois hommes le dégoûtaient.

Minos au début voulait simplement observer cependant il ne voulait point que le bleuté soit violé , pris dans la rue comme une pute. Il sorta donc de sa cachette s'adressant aux trois hommes d'un ton sec.

-Lâchez le , toute suite . ordonna Minos les foudroyant du regard.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas pleurer c'est ça? se moqua l'un d'eux .

-Très bien , je vous aurez prévenus. répliqua le griffon .

-Qu'est ce- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sale mioche?! cracha le deuxième .

Les trois hommes était prisonniers des fils de Minos. Quant à Albafica il avait glissé au sol , corps meutri , un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il regardait l'argenté .

-Tu ...tu es ...s'étonna le bleuté .

Le norvégien le regarda , il était dans un sale état , son beau visage couvert de sang .

-Allez jouons , cela promet d'être des plus divertissants ! s'extasia Minos sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il brisa tous leurs os , un par un riant sadiquement avant de les achever .

-Pathétique. murmura l'argenté avant de s'avancer vers le bleuté.

Il s'accroupit près de lui.

-Tu es vivant? demanda le griffon au blessé.

-O-oui . répondit l'apprenti chevalier. Merci ...de m'avoir sauvé...

-Oh ce n'est rien , il faudra que tu fasses plus attention dorénavant. Et tu ne devras pas te soucier du sort de tes adversaires . Mieux vaut blesser qu'être le blessé. conseilla le spectre.

-...

-En fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais .

-Albafica ...et toi ?

-Minos .

Le blessé se leva avec peine et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il fut arrêté par le norvégien.

-Tu pars déja ? demanda le griffon.

-Il se fait très tard , je dois rentrer.

-Comptes tu réellement marcher en ville couvert de sang , chemise à moitié déchirée? ironisa Minos.

-Eh bien ... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que je sache . répondit Albafica avec sarcasme.

-Franchement ...

Minos retira sa veste noire et or la tendant à l'autre.

-Tiens , mets là , elle cachera ta chemise.

Ensuite il pris un mouchoir de sa poche s'apprêtant à essuyer le sang du visage du poisson quand ce dernier lui poussa le bras avec force.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria t-il.

-Sois raisonnable et reconnaissant ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton alors que j'essaie de t'aider ! s'énerva le norvégien.

-Mon sang est empoissonné espèce d'idiot , tu veux mourir ou quoi?

-Pff , j'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi il est empoissoné alors tu n'as qu'à prendre le mouchoir et t'essuyer toi même .

-Moi qui croyait que tu étais un type bien... Tu as vraiment très mauvais caractère. avoua Albafica essuyant le sang .

-Et c'est toi qui dis cela ? Tu es bien plus casse pieds que moi. défendit l'argenté.

-Bon j'ai assez perdu de temps je m'en vais de ce pas . Merci encore Minos . conclua le chevalier.

L'argenté ne voulait pas le laisser partir si vite .

-Tu veux que je t'accompagnes? s'enquérit Minos priant que le bleuté réponde par oui.

-Si tu veux ...

Ils marchaient ensemble parlant de tout et de rien faisant plus ample connaissance , un complicité commençait naquit entre eux . Ils se disputaient certes mais cela n'était pas un obstacle. Alors grande déception ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée du sanctuaire où Lugonis inquiet se tenait .

-Albafica , mais où était tu ?! Ne t'ai je pas dis de ne pas rentrer tard ? J'ai eu peur . s'exclama le gold serrant l'adolescent dans ses bras .

Minos observait la scène. Cet endroit , c'est le sanctuaire. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux individus qui se tenaient devant lui étaient des chevaliers , des ennemis de son seigneur . Mais il n'en fit rien . Il ne voulait point gâcher le lien qui s'était établi entre le jeune poisson . Enfin pas pour l'instant . Le bleuté remarquant que son nouvel ami était resté en arrière demanda à son maître de l'attendre quelques minutes . Il retourna vers l'argenté.

-Tu ne viens pas Minos?

-Non je dois rentrer moi aussi.

-Je me suis bien amusé ... tu-tu n'es pas si désagréable après tout . rougit le poisson.

-Alors on se reverra , Albafica? s'avança Minos prenant une mèche

bleuté la caressant entre ses doigts.

-J'aimerais bien ...chuchota le bleuté regard fixant le sol embarrassé par le geste de l'argenté.

-Je viendrais te voir alors .

-Ok , et ta veste tu ne la prends pas ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à me la rendre à notre prochaine rencontre , Albafica. rassura Minos avant de s'approcher de son oreille . Il me tarde d'y être. susurra -t-il avant de s'en aller.

Lugonis avait tout observé et n'aimait guère la manière dont l'argenté s'approchait de son disciple. Il ne dira rien car cela le réjouit de voir Albafica s'ouvrir aux autres et avoir des amis . Mais le garçon en question ressemblait très portrait aux oeuvres représentant le roi de crète Minos . Et qui dit Minos dit également juge des enfers . Si ce jeune garçon est Minos il faudra que son disciple s'en éloigne, cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Albafica s'en retourna à son maître.

-Qui est ce ? furent les premiers mots que Lugonis prononça.

-Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui et il m'a sauvé de trois hommes qui voulaient ...enfin... m'abuser sexuellem-

-COMMENT?! s'écria Lugonis .

-Je vais bien maître ne vous inquiétez pas . calma le bleuté. Je vous ai dis qu'il m'a sauvé.

-Comment aurait il pu faire ? demanda Lugonis d'un air suspicieux.

-J-je n'ai rien vu ... j'avais perdu connaissance. avoua l'apprenti. Pourquoi ?

-Non rien . rassura le gold en souriant . Allons y Albafica .

Dans la demeure des poissons les deux chevaliers mangeaient et l'adolescent parlait de son nouvel ami quant à son maître il essayait de se convaincre que l'argenté n'était pas mauvais .

-J'y pense , tu ne pas encore dit comment s'appelait ton ami .

-Ah suis je bête ! Il se nomme Minos , oh et il est norvégien aussi, il m'as dit que si je le voulais il m'enseignerais sa langue maternelle . déclara Albafica sourire innocent aux lèvres ne se doutant point que les craintes de son maître avaient décuplé.

 **J'espere que vous avez aimé ... prochain chapitre ... Mon nouvel ami et les craintes de Lugonis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre**

Chapitre 2 : Précieux instants . Sortie avec mon nouvel ami.

 **Merci pour les reviews , ça m'a motivé voilà le chapitre 2 .Bonne lecture.**

 **Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas sinon Albafica et Minos auraient fait bien plus que se battre .**

Les jours passèrent renforçant l'amitié entre Minos et Albafica. Un autre sentiment se manifestait mais les deux garçons l'ignoraient puisque l'un n'a jamais connu l'amour en dehors de l'amour paternel de son maître et le deuxième pensait que c'était stupide et également parce qu'il avait un plan en tête : amadouer le poisson pour ensuite le briser et le tuer car il n'était pas dupe , ce chevalier pourrait représenter une menace à l'avenir même si pour lui personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville c'était le grand Minos ! Quant à Lugonis son heure approchait . Dans les mois écoulés il avait sans cesse surveillé le griffon . Il savait qu'il mijotait quelque chose mais il ne voulait guère qu'Albafica perde son seul ami.

"- Qu'il profite de sa liberté et de son insouciance tant qu'il en est encore temps ... le jour viendra et il devra rester seul ...tel est le triste destin des poissons . "se disait il toujours .

Néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha point de conseiller à son élève de se méfier de son ami. Les jours lui étaient comptés il ne pouvait donc se résigner à mourir en laissant son fils adoptif aux griffes du juge.

Et pendant que Lugonis s'inquiètait , Albafica après ses entraînements prenait du bon temps en compagnie de Minos. le jeune poisson ne ratait plus ses cibles ce qui renda son maître fier de lui. Quant au griffon , sa manipulation cosmique n'avait désormais plus de faille.

Aujourd'hui comme tout les jours Albafica alla à la rencontre de Minos qui lui préparait une surprise.

-Bonjour Minos ! désolé du retard , maître Lugonis a prolongé l'entraînement aujourd'hui. salua le bleuté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Albafica , cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'attends . Sinon j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-C'est vrai ? De quoi s'agit-il ?s'impatienta le futur poisson.

-Je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. . répondit le norvégien sortant un bracelet en argent avec un petit poisson et une rose .

-C'est ...Albafica ne pouvait rien dire il se contentait de le regarder yeux écarquillés.

-Ah je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. soupira le griffon s'apprêtant à jeter le bracelet dans la rivière.

-Non! Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Albafica .

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas . Il faut savoi-

-Tu as raison je n'aime pas ...coupa Albafica.

-Tu vois ? alors laisse moi le jeter.

-Je n'aime pas j'adore . Je trouve que c'est mignon comme truc ... et aussi merci Minos ... c'est la première fois que l'on me fasse un cadeau. confessa le jeune poisson avant de prendre le bracelet des mains du norvégien et de le mettre à son poignet.

-Ton maître ne t'en fais pas? demanda l'argenté.

-Il a voulu mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter car ce qu'il avait fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant est déja un précieux cadeau.

-Ah alors j'ai quoi comme récompense moi? s'enquérit le juge .

-Mais c'est censé être un cadeau! Tu es décidément impossible! s'exclama le chevalier.

-C'est que je plaisante , tu n'est pas obligé. Par contre , je prendrais bien un bisou. souria Minos.

-Et si je refuse? défia le poisson.

-Eh bien tu sauras qu'on ne me refuse rien à moi. répliqua l'argenté s'approchant dangereusement du bleuté ce qui fit reculer l'autre mais Minos ne le laissa pas filer . Il s'approcha d'avantage .

-Je plaisente Albafica. détends toi. susurra l'argenté dans l'oreille du chevalier avant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Le chevalier avait rougi et ne pu regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-Cela te dirais d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attractions ? proposa le griffon.

-Tu m'y emmènes pour de vrai?!

-Bien sûr, allons y .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là bas , c'était comme un rêve pour Albafica . La première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de si comment dire "impressionnant " il en avait seulement entendu parler quelques jeunes chevaliers qui s'y sont rendus auparavant.

-Wow . admira Albafica.

-Cela te plait - il donc , petit poisson? demanda Minos large sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un parc d'attractions en vrai !

-Eh bien tu as beaucoup de premières fois toi . Allons y maintenant on va bien s'amuser ! s'impatienta l'argenté.

Ils firent le tour de la plupart des attractions . La maison hantée effraya considérablement Albafica qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses il s'accrocha donc au bras de Minos et ce dernier esquissait un sourire satisfait , oui le poisson mordait à l'hameçon. Certes il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait apprécié les moments passés avec son "supposé être ennemi " . Cependant tout avait une fin et même si au plus profond de son coeur il ne voulait pas réellement se séparer du bleuté il devait rester fidèle à Hadès . En outre , sa nature hautaine lui faisait préfèrer jouer et se manipuler les autres au lieu de les aimer et d'essayer de les comprendre.

-Alors dis moi , tu as peur , Albafica ? Ce ne sont que des squelettes en plastique et des fantômes en tissu tu sais ? N'es - tu pas un chevalier ? interrogea le juge amusé.

Le chevalier rougit et regarda ailleurs , en même temps c'était le noir complet donc l'autre ne pouvait le voir.

-N'importe quoi?! Comme si je croyais aux fantômes ! se défendit le jeune poisson.

-Mmmm? Alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu t'accroches à mon bras depuis tout à l'heure . commença le griffon. Est ce parce que tu as peur ? Ou parce qu'on est seul dans le noir et que tu voulais absolument te rapprocher de moi , ma douce rose . murmura l'argenté s'approchant de plus en plus du visage de l'autre .

Ce qui fait reculer le jeune chevalier qui , malheureusement pour lui se trouva dans les bras d'un zombie ce qui le fit trembler et il se dégageait du monstre.

-Oh? A ce point ? je ne savais pas que tu préférais les mecs mort . avoua le norvégien faisant semblant d'être sérieux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Rohhh! Minos tais toi c'est bon! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout je te signale!

-Je t'assure que si . Si tu avais vu ta tête lorsque tu t'es retrouvé dans les bras du zombie ! C'était hilarant ! C'est comme ci on ta mère te dit . "Je ne suis pas ta mère je suis ton père " ! se moqua l'argenté .

Le bleuté s'indigna au début mais entendant Minos rire franchement il ne pouvait bouder pour longtemps et finit par rire avec son ami .

Ensuite , les montagnes russes qui n'avait pas beacoup enchanté Albafica il ne voulait pas du tout mais pas du tout essayer .

-Minos il est hors de question que je monte dans ce truc !

-Vraiment ? Tu ne le ferais pas pour moi , ma tendre rose ? souffla le juge jouant avec un mèche bleutée.

-J'ai dit non Minos! Tout mais pas les montagnes russes ! insista Albafica.

Ils achèterent des barbes à papa avant de monter dans les auto-tamponneuses. Minos était le roi de la piste , il savait parfaitement conduire le véhicule quant au chevalier il avait un peu de mal au début mais il fini par s'y habituer malgré le fait que le juge adorait lui rentrer dedans ce qui l'irritait un peu.

-Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ?! Cela commence sérieusement à bien faire ! J'essaie d'apprendre à conduire ce truc ! Ça se voit non?!

-Ah ne sois pas si irrité ce n'est qu'un jeu . Calme toi appuie sur la pédale et tourne le volant pour changer de direction . Essaie de pas rentrer dans les murs sinon tout le monde t'attaquera . expliqua l'argenté.

Cependant Albafica pour une raison quelconque ou bien il rentrait dans un mur ou sinon son véhicule faisait du sur place en tournant en rond ce qui faisait éclater de rire le norvégien.

-N-non ce n'est pas possible Hahaha! Tu es trop drôle petit poisson j'en peux plus! s'esclaffa le griffon .

-Minos ... MINOS ... Fait tes prières je vais t'anéantir ! menaça le chevalier prenant enfin le contrôle de son véhicule avant de sourire.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça , ma belle rose . Défia l'argenté.

A la fin de la partie Albafica avait au moins pu coincer Minos contre l'un des mur lui rentrant dessus par la gauche .

-Eh bien toute mes félicitations , Albafica tu as réussi à me donner un coup . Tu t'améliores. complimenta le juge .

-Je te battrais un jour , Minos ! s'écria le bleuté.

Ils se sont également rendus dans un stand de fléchettes . Albafica avait défié Minos . Certes , Minos savait se débrouiller néanmoins Albafica le battit à plate couture. Après tout il lançait des roses dans des cibles tous les jours lui. Le maître du stand était impressionné et le chevalier gagné un gros ours en peluche très mignon.

-Pff comment ai je pu perdre ! Je croyais que t'avais jamais joué aux fléchettes ? Alors comment peux-tu être si doué? questionna le juge.

-C'est exact je n'ai jamais joué aux fléchettes auparavant néanmoins, je lance des rose tout les jours dans des cibles et ce n'est pas si différent. Je suis donc habitué. informa le chevalier.

-C'est pas juste ça! Tu as choisi un jeu où tu savais que tu allais gagner à coup sûr. se plaignit le jeune griffon.

-Tu m'as battu aux auto tamponneuses, donc c'est ma revanche et puisque je suis gentil je te donne Teddy. dit Albafica tendant l'ours en peluche vers Minos.

-Tu me donne un ours en peluche? Je suis pas un bébé ! J'ai 16 ans ! s'indigna le juge.

-M-mais ... Albafica fit semblant d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots .

Sa rose allait pleurer non si cela lui faisait plaisir , il le prendrait cet ours , il le donnera à Eaque après s'il n'en veut pas vu que le garuda aimait ce qui était "mignon" .

-Non ne sois pas triste , merci Albafica je prendrais soin de Teddy .

-Vraiment ? Tu promets? continua Albafica toujours entrain de jouer la comédie.

-Oui je promets .

-Maintenant tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière tu as promis ! Tu es tombé dans le panneau.

-Comment as tu osé te moquer de moi? Tu vas voir qu'on se moque pas de moi sans conséquences.

L'argenté plaqua le poisson par terre et commença à le chatouiller .

-Ahahahaha Mi-minos ! riait le chevalier .

-Alors excuse toi! Ou sinon je n'arrêterais pas . fit Minos sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ar-rête ! Je n'en peux plus! suppliait Albafica.

-Mmm? Non ce n'est pas assez ..

-S'il-s'il te plaît Minos!

Le juge se mis debout aidant son ami à se relever.

-Excuse toi maintenant. ordonna le griffon.

-Je ... désolé.

-Très bien et vu que j'ai promis de le prendre cet ours je vais le faire .

Ensuite ils prirent plusieurs photos chez le photographe du parc.

-Je refuse de prendre un photo avec ce doudou !

-Mais allez Minos! Comme ça on se souviendra de lui même après plusieurs années . insista le bleuté.

-N'importe quoi , ce n'est qu'une peluche.

-C'est pas la peluche qui compte c'est le défi qu'on avait fait au stand de fléchettes.

-Bon si tu veux mais viens plus près . avait dit le griffon attirant le chevalier contre lui , bras gauche entourant les épaules du bleuté et l'autre tenant Teddy.

-Trois , deux , Un , Cheese ! décompta le photographe.

Ils prirent la photo qui leur plu le plus avant de se diriger vers la dernière attraction de la journée . La grande roue . Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux regardaient le coucher du soleil . Le silence reignait entre eux . Silence, qu'Albafica brisa .

-Minos, merci , je ne me suis jamais autant amusé . Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. remercia le chevalier.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier. Sache que je me suis beaucoup amusé également. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir d'autres aspects de ta personnalité. avoua le norvégien.

-Vraiment? Comme quoi?

-Peur des monstres , innocent , tu n'aimes pas les sensations fortes comme les montagnes russes, tu n'abondonnes pas facilement et si tu perds tu auras toujours ta revanche. Tu es également un bon acteur .déclara le spectre .

-C'est vrai et toi tu es hautain , moqueur , audacieux, et tu profites des situations pour faire des trucs indécents. contra le chevalier .

-Oh? Tu as oublié quelque chose . remarqua le griffon .

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être. répliqua Albafica pensif tenant son menton.

-Je suis ambitieux. dit Minos se levant et avançant vers Albafica avant de le piéger , deux mains une de chaque côté de sa tête. Lorsque je désire quelque chose rien ne peux m'empêcher de l'avoir.

-Minos , qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda Albafica confus.

-Je prends ce qui me revient de droit ma douce et belle rose . avait murmuré Minos d'un ton suave .

Il l'embrassa délicatement . Ensuite le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné . Les langues s'entremêlèrent et Albafica se sentait emporté dans un autre univers . Il n'avait pas essayé de pousser Minos . Non il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il voulait que cela arrive . La grande roue , malheureusement pour eux s'arrêta et ils durent descendre . Ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier cette journée.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre le prochain viendra bientôt et il y'aura peut être un peu d'action .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre**

Chapitre 3 : "Vous aviez raison maître ." Retour au passé .

 _Ce chapitre promet d'être long . J'ai décidé de faire avancer cette histoire. Avant de commencer merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui me laissent des reviews . Ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

Albafica se tenait devant la tombe de son maître vêtissant l'armure d'or des poissons . Ses cheveux bleutés , devenus si longs , caressaient ses reins . Son regard avait perdu la lueur de joie et d'insouciance qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois. On ne voyait désormais que la tristesse et la solitude , la colère et la déception dans les orbes saphirs. Albafica avait à présent 23 ans . Sept années s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lugonis avait fait ses adieux à la vie rejoignant le monde des morts. Laissant Albafica seul et triste . Ce dernier avait naïvement pensé qu' _il_ serait toujours à ses côtés même après la mort de son maître, qu'il le consolerait. Il était néanmoins vrai que _cet homme_ l'avait bercé de douces illusions, oui il était un beau parleur et Albafica n'était qu'un adolescent de 16 ans encore immature donc il l'avait cru. Il avait réussi à trouver un ami , non bien plus quelqu'un à qui s'en coeur s'était attaché néanmoins les souvenirs persistaienet .Aujourd'hui à chaque fois qu'il voyait leur photo . Celle de leur première sortie accroché au mur , il sentait toujours une immense douleur dans son cœur comme s'il se faisait transpercé par une lame. Ils semblaient si heureux maintes et maintes fois avait il faillit briser le cadre à cause de sa rage et de sa colère mais il s'abstena . Il ne pouvait malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait détruire leurs souvenirs. Il avait également gardé le bracelet qu' _il_ lui avait offert. La rose avec le poisson...

-Pour ses merveilleux moments passés ensemble , afin de les préserver pour l'éternité, Je t'anéantirais Minos du griffon , j'en fais le serment . Oui toi Minos , jadis mon ami , et celui que j'ai tant aimé sans oser te dévoiler mes sentiments. Je t'ôterai la vie de mes propres mains . Désormais , je ne te porte plus que de la haine dans mon cœur . Avait déclaré Albafica en regardant les étoiles.

 **Flashback**

 **(7 ans avant la guerre sainte)**

Lugonis devenait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Albafica l'avait remarqué mais son maître le rassurait en lui disant que ce n'était que de la fatigue et qu'il en sera remis après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aujourd'hui il avait appelé son disciple une dernière fois afin de le voir s'entraîner avec ses roses avant de procéder à la cérémonie des liens écarlates . Albafica pris six roses en main trois dans chacune. Ensuite il se concentra sur les cibles devant lui , inspira un grand coup avant de les lancer avec précision dans les milieux des cibles.

-Bravo Albafica tu t'es beaucoup amélioré. Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup entraîné depuis la dernière fois. félicita Lugonis ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune apprenti .

-C'est grâce à vous maître. Vous m'avez tout appris . souria le garçon et le gold esquissa un sourire à son tour mais triste .

-Approche , Albafica . Tu vas devoir faire un choix . Suivre la voie des poissons et vivre ici dans la solitude ou te mêler aux autres et trouver une autre voie . Que décides tu? demanda Lugonis.

-Je suivrais la voie des poissons et vivrais ici avec vous jusqu'à ma mort . déclara Albafica l'air déterminé.

-Très bien , alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Lugonis se blessa au doigt avant de faire de même pour son disciple.

-Que faites vous maître ? questionna le jeune garçon .

-Pose ton doigt sur le mien , nous allons tester lequel de nos poisons et le plus puissant . Ce sera ta dernière épreuve si tu parviens à me surpasser tu seras officiellement le chevalier d'or des poissons . expliqua le gold .

Albafica s'exécuta et dès que leurs sang entrèrent en contact , le jeune chevalier sentit son corps le brûler, sa respiration se saccada et un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres . La douleur avait été insupportable mais de courte durée . Quant à Lugonis , il était tombé au sol et crachait du sang ce qui alarma son élève .

-Maître ! Est ce que vous allez bien? Que vous arrive-t-il? s'inquièta le bleuté.

-Je suis désolé, Albafica . Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité...Nous ne pouvons vivre tous les deux , ton poison a surpassé le mien ...Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps .

-Ce-Cela ne peut être possible ! Je refuse de l'accepter ! Après tout ce temps vous allez me laisser seul? Vous étiez un père pour moi!

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune chevalier.

-Ca-calme toi Albafica ...arrête de pleurer je te prie et écoute moi... Tu m'as rendu heureux depuis le jour où je t'avais trouvé au milieu de ces roses. Tu avais comblé ma solitude . J'espère que tu trouveras toi aussi quelqu'un qui fera de même pour toi. avait dit Lugonis caressant le visage de son fils adoptif.

-Mais maître ! Je ne veux rien ! Restez avec moi je vous en supplie ! Ne m'abondonnez pas ! implorait le bleuté.

-Je ne puis rester . Un nouveau poisson est né et il m'a surpassé. Mais avant de m'en aller il y'a une chose que je dois te dire .

-De quoi s'agit-il donc père ? s'enquiert le jeune garçon appelant pour la première fois Lugonis "père"

-Minos te mens Albafica et il peut te poignarder dans le dos sans compter le fait qu'il est dangereux. Méfie-toi de lui. décréta le brun.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Minos n'est pas celui que tu crois ...'crise de toux de la part de Lugonis qui cracha d'avantage du sang' ...

-Maître! Ne parlez plus je vous en supplie! s'écria le bleuté.

-M-Minos est un spectre...Albafica fut choqué et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Et pas n'importe quel spectre ...c'est l'un des trois juges des enfers ... Minos du griffon ... Sois sur tes gardes et mieux vaut que tu t'éloignes de lui... conseilla Lugonis avant de cracher encore plus de sang.

-Maître !

-Je sais que tu seras un bon chevalier des poissons qui me rendra fier . Même si je ne serais plus à tes côtés je serais toujours dans ton cœur , prends ce pendentif c'est le mien , il me fut transmis par les précédentes générations des chevalier des poissons. murmura Lugonis avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

-Maître ouvrez vos yeux je vous en conjure ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis un assassin ! je vous ai tué... Je ne mérite pas de vivre! Que vais je faire à présent ? Je suis seul...Minos ... un juge des enfers? Je vais devoir faire des recherches et prendre mes distances...

Albafica se leva portant Lugonis l'entrerrant avant de se mettre en route afin d'annoncer sa mort au grand pope et aux autres chevaliers et le pendentif tomba , il comportait une pierre précieuse de couleur verte sous forme de goutte d'eau. Albafica la ramassa et la mis autour de son cou. Arrivant au palais du grand pope , le jeune chevalier vit les onze chevaliers d'or et le grand pope . Il s'agenouilla au milieu des deux rangs de chevaliers d'or en respect devant Sage .

-Nous t'attendions , Albafica . dit Sage. Approche.

Le jeune poisson s'exécuta . Et les autres chevaliers le regardaient. Ils y'en avait ceux qui avait son âge et d'autres un peu plus âgés . Il les connaissait à peine , son maître lui avait dit que son sang leur était fatale. Shion , Dohko , Dégel , Kardia et Asmita avaient 15 ans .Aspros et Deutéros en avait 17 quant à Manigoldo , il avait 18 ans . Rasgado en avait 21 , Sisyphe et El cid en avaient 20 . Parmi les dix chevaliers (oui dix puisque Regulus n'est pas encore venu ) plusieurs avaient pris la place de leurs maîtres alors qu'ils étaient encore jeune , Rasgado , El cid et Sisyphe étaient comme leurs grands frères.

-Toutes mes condoléances , Albafica. Je sais que la voie des poissons est dure et j'admire le fait que tu aies choisi de continuer sur les pas de Lugonis . Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je te rencontre enfin , tu as bien grandi . Je dois te dire que nous sommes tristes d'apprendre qu'il nous a quitté mais je comprends que ta peine et bien plus grande .

-Je vous remercie de votre considération, grand pope . répondit le bleuté poliment.

-Allons nous lui organiser des funérailles? demanda Shion .

-Albafica en décidera. répliqua Sage.

-Mon maître a toujours voulu que tout se passe dans la simplicité. Je l'ai enterré dans mon champ de roses avant de venir ici. Je ne crois pas qu'il en faille d'avantage.

-Soit , comme tu le voudras . A présent tu devrais le savoir. Le poste de chevalier d'or des poissons gardien de la douzième maison est vacant . Accepterais tu d'endosser ce rôle et de devenir le chevalier d'or des poissons ? expliqua Sage.

Albafica hésita un moment , mais en se rappelant les derniers mots de son maître , il se décida.

-Oui je l'accepte , tel est la volonté de mon maître . Et cela sera un honneur pour moi . Je mourrais défendant la cause d'Athena , je combattrais les spectres et je protègerai le sanctuaire et les innocents. dit Albafica déterminé.

Le grand pope appela l'armure d'or des poissons et Albafica la vêtit , l'acceptant comme son nouveau propriétaire.

-Désormais tu seras Albafica des poissons gardien de la douzième maison et tu te battras aux côtés des autres chevaliers comme ceux présents ici. Vous pouvez disposer .

Les golds sortirent du palais du grand pope afin de regagner leur maison mais ils s'arrêtèrent auparavant afin d'en connaître d'avantage sur le nouveau gold.

-Salut Alba , moi je suis Manigoldo du cancer , bienvenu . Mais tu es très beau toi avec tes cheveux je t'avais pris pour une fille au début . Sinon tu vois le vieux là . dit il en montrant le grand pope . C'est mon maître. commença Manigoldo et Albafica le foudroya du regard il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse allusion à sa beauté et il allait exprimer le fond de sa pensée quand un homme aux cheveux courts couleur de sable qui portait l'armure du sagittaire s'interposa .

-Tu devrais être plus respectueux envers le grand pope qui est aussi ton maître . reprocha le sagittaire.

-Il a raison . affirma un autre aux longs cheveux blonds portant l'armure de la vierge. Sans compter qu'il ne faut point juger les gens sur leurs apparences , tu devrais plutôt te servir de ta tête un peu au lieu de te concentrer sur ce que tu vois .

-Ohh ça va! si on ne peux plus s'amuser ... râla le cancer.

-Excusez moi , seriez vous les chevaliers du sagittaire et de la vierge? demanda Albafica interrompant leur discussion , son maître les avait mentionner dans plusieurs de leurs conversations .

-Effectivement , je me nomme Sisyphe chevalier d'or du sagittaire.

-Pour ma part je suis le chevalier d'or gardien de la sixième maison , Asmita de la vierge . se présenta le jeune homme.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer . dit Albafica en souriant . J'ai une question Asmita ...Comment arrives tu à voir les yeux fermés? l'interrogea le nouveau poisson intrigué ignorant la véritable raison car son maître ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de l'handicap de la vierge.

-Ah tu te trompes . souria le blond . Je suis aveugle , ce qui fait que j'ai dû aiguiser mes autres sens afin de combler ce manque . Néanmoins il faut dire que cela n'est pas si désagréable puisque j'arrive à ressentir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas . continua-il.

-Ouais mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que l'on dit qu'il est l'homme le plus proche de dieu n'est ce pas Asmi?! intervint un jeune garçon , cheveux bleus océans cascadants sur ses épaules et son dos . Il avait enroulé son bras autour du cou de la vierge.

-Je n'apprécie guère tes surnoms . fit Asmita d'un ton irrité se dégageant de l'emprise du scorpion.

-Ah le nouveau! Albafica c'est ça? Moi c'est Kardia chevalier d'or du scorpion , soyons amis si tu veux on s'ennuyera pas . J'avoue que je suis très amusant alors t'en dis quoi? s'exclama le gardien de la huitième maison s'approchant trop d'Albafica qui fit quelques pas en arrière et le scorpion allait poser une main sur l'épaule du poisson qui lui repoussa la main avec force .

-Ne me touche pas ! cria t-il.

Personne ne devait le toucher à présent, mieux valait pour tous le monde qu'il reste à l'écart , la seule personne qui l'avait touché était Minos et il va sans dire que cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Alba ?! J'ai pas la peste tu sais?! s'idigna le scorpion , il eu aussitôt une tape sur l'épaule et le poisson pu distinguer un jeune homme aux longs cheveux couleur feuillage dégageant une aura glaciale .

-Il a raison laisse le , j'ai étudié le sujet et il se trouve que les chevaliers des poissons ont un sang mortel contenant du poison. En d'autres termes il est dangereux , mieux vaut éviter le contact physique . expliqua ce dernier.

Albafica le regarda étudiant son cosmos et son aura.

-Ah oui ou sont mes manières, je me nomme Dégel du verseau , élève du précédent verseau Krest , enchanté de faire ta connaissance Albafica des poissons élève de Lugonis . se présenta le verseau et Albafica lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Moi c'est Shion du bélier ravi de faire ta connaissance. souria le chevalier de la première maison.

-Je suis Dohko de la balance j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien . renchérît le gold.

Donc le poisson avait fait la rencontre avec , Shion , Dohko , Asmita , Manigoldo , Sisyphe , Kardia et Dégel. Il ne manquait plus que trois . Le capricorne , le taureau et les gémeaux puisque le chevalier du lion pour "une raison inconnu " n'était pas là .

-Albafica si tu veux je t'emmène rencontrer le capricorne , le taureau et les gémeaux. proposa le sagittaire souriant et le poisson ne voulait pas le lui refuser.

-Si cela ne vous déranges pas, je voudrais bien . affirma le bleuté.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer même si je suis plus âgé que toi. avait dit le sagittaire.

-Comme tu voudras , alors allons y.

-Très bien la maison la plus proche c'est celle du capricorne, il devrait être en train de s'entraîner dans le lac à côté. Commençons par là.

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure du capricorne et Sisyphe y vu juste le gold s'entraînait , l'homme aux cheveux qui ressemblait à des flammes bleues fendait l'eau en deux avec son bras droit, c'était un spectacle impressionnant. El cid fit comme s'il n'y avait personne poursuivant ses gestes .

-El cid , tu comptes nous ignorer encore longtemps ? Viens , j'ai emmené le nouveau chevalier de poissons afin qu'il fasse ta connaissance. appela Sisyphe en souriant comme toujours.

El cid se retourna et fixa son ami de longue date , et le jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui.

-Je me nomme Albafica , élève de Lugonis , chevalier d'or des poissons et nouveau gardien de la douzième maison , enchanté de faire votre connaissance .

-Je vois , je suis El cid chevalier d'or du capricorne. fit -il froidement avant de s'en retourner à son entraînement.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de vouloir discuter . remarqua le sagittaire.

-Désolé Sisyphe mais j'ai à faire car tant que je n'aurais pas aiguisé ma lame jusqu'à atteindre Excalibur je ne pourrais me permettre d'arrêter.

-A plus tard alors . salua Sisyphe.

-Albafica des poissons ...tu es entouré je ne sais pourquoi d'un cosmos menaçant ...murmura El cid regardant les deux golds partir.

-Maintenant allons faire un tour chez les gémeaux.

Les dits gémeaux , Aspros et Deutéros les accueillèrent chaleureusement .

-Ah Alba ! salut ! s'écria Deutéros s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer mais il fut arrêté par son jumeau aîné.

-Tu ne devrais pas , tu risques de te faire tuer . prévint Aspros . Je me présente je me nomme Aspros chevalier d'or des gémeaux .

-Moi c'est Deutéros, tu peux dire que je suis le bras droit de mon frère , ou le gémeau de maison . ria le deuxième.

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance . dit Albafica faisant un signe de sa tête en respect .

Sisyphe s'apprêtait à partir , cependant le cadet des gémeaux le retint par le bras .

-Tu n'iras nulle part Si-sy-phe ! Tu restes ici ! On a rarement de la visite donc je veux discuter avec Alba !

-Par Athèna , Deutéros tu as 18 ans mais tu agis comme un gamin...soupira Aspros.

Sisyphe souria et Albafica ne put s'empêcher de rire . C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis sa sortie au parc d'attraction avec un certain griffon qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à oublier .

-Tu ris enfin , tu ne devrais pas être sérieux tous le temps , détends toi. Sinon tu auras des rides .

Albafica passa un bon moment avec Deutéros, ils s'entendaient bien , néanmoins il se méfiait un peu d'Aspros , ces deux là malgré leur ressemblance physique étaient très différents comme le jour et la nuit.

-Albafica on devrait y aller , on doit encore passer voir Rasgado. rappela Sisyphe.

-Ahh déja ! Mais je m'amusais moi, je veux pas qu'Alba parte .Bouda le cadet des gémeaux entourant le cou du poisson de ses bras par derrière. Ce dernier se laissa faire pour une fois . Ce n'est pas si grave non? C'était un ami et en plus il n'est pas blessé cela ne tuera pas le gémeau.

Albafica souria avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami.

-On se reverra Deutéros. Je viendrais ou sinon tu peux me retrouver dans la douzième maison.

-Vr-vraiement ...?

-Bien sûr ! Je serais toujours là bas.

Aspros les salua et Albafica ne put s'empêcher de le fixer étrangement.

En arrivant chez le taureau il n'y avait personne.

-Suis je bête , il a dû aller _le_ voir . dit le sagittaire à voix basse.

-Il est allé voir qui? questionna le poisson curieux.

-Ah tu ne sais pas c'est vrai, retournons à la maison des poissons je te raconterais sur le chemin .

-N'as tu pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de chevalier du lion?

-Si mais je croyais qu'il était en mission...

-Non ce n'est pas le cas . Le chevalier actuel du lion c'est Ilias . Cependant , il s'éloigna du sanctuaire restant du moins le chevalier d'or du lion. expliqua le sagittaire.

-Pourquoi est-il parti? s'enquiert le bleuté.

-Il a aimé une femme et ils eurent un enfant cette dernière a disparu peu après la naissance de l'enfant . Voulant protéger son fils , Ilias partit loin du sanctuaire bien entendu le grand pope lui a donné son accord. Cet enfant se nomme Régulus , il devrait avoir 8 ans . Rasgado part souvent chez lui , ils sont de bons amis.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison du sagittaire . Albafica salua Sisyphe.

-Merci pour aujourd'hui Sisyphe ... Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner. Je peux continuer seul .

-Ce fut un plaisir Albafica . Tu peux m'appeler grand frère comme les autres si tu veux . Même si je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Lugonis à tes yeux. avoua le sagittaire tendant la main pour caresser la tête du garçon mais il stoppa son geste à mi-chemin se souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas toucher le poisson.

Albafica franchit la maison du sagittaire , celle du scorpion , celle du verseau jusqu'à atteindre la maison des poissons et il eut un choc . Un surplis noir , longs cheveux argentés , aura noble , cosmos menaçant . Plus aucun doute.

-Tu m'as fait attendre ma rose .

-M-Minos qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ah? je suis venu te féliciter pour être devenu le nouveau chevalier des poissons d'ailleurs elle te va à ravir cette armure et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles.

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux tu es un spectre non? Qui plus est tu n'est pas seulement un spectre mais un des trois juges des enfers. Tu m'as menti. N'importe quel chevalier à ma place t'aurais attaqué sur le champ.

Minos ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Oh? J'aimerais bien voir ça un combat contre toi , un gold serait indéniablement divertissant . Surtout un gold d'une telle beauté et une fierté iné tu ne peux te résoudre à m'attaquer.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? défia le gold.

Un autre rire se fit entendre , celui ci moqueur . Le griffon s'avança prenant une mèche des cheveux azurées entre des doigts et le poisson se figea .

-Mais c'est parce que tu es fou amoureux de moi , tu ne peux te passer de ma présence ni m'attaquer n'est ce pas ? Et de toute manière je ne laisserais personne te prendre . Tu m'appartiens . Alors c'est inutile de faire ami ami avec les autres golds pour m'oublier et me remplacer tu n'y arriveras pas.

Malheureusement pour Albafica , c'était vrai .

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! moi t'aimer c'est insensé. mentit le poisson à Minos et ce dernier l'embrassa passionnèment avant de le relâcher.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir d'avantage , belle rose . conseilla l'argenté avant de disparaître.

Albafica ne put que passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres . C'est la deuxième fois ... qu'il l'embrassait.

 **2 ans plus tard donc 5 ans avant la guerre sainte...**. (tjrs en flashback xD)

Albafica n'avait plus vu Minos depuis 2 ans . Par contre il devint très proche avec le cadet des gémeaux . Aujourd'hui, ce dernier lui rendit une petite visite .

-Salut Alba ! Tu vas bien? salua Deutéros.

-Oui merci , entre . invita Albafica .

-Alba , j'ai une question j'espère que tu me répondras sincèrement. Cela fait 2 ans maintenant que nous nous connaissons . Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était cette personne qui se trouve avec toi sur cette photo. commença le plus âgé. Cela m'intrigue car je sais que ce n'est pas un chevalier et il ne peut être humain car tu les évites .

-Deutéros...je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas en parler . s'excusa Albafica détournant son regard .

-Non Albafica je ne te pardonnerais pas ...avait dit le gémeau s'approchant dangereusement du poisson.

-Dis le moi ... Albafica ... susurra le plus âgé près de son oreille.

-Deutéros... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'autre l'ignora et lécha la lobe de son oreille quant à Albafica il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé , Albafica ...Je veux te protéger ... te voir heureux ... c'est pour cela que je veux savoir ... pour préserver ta force ... ta fierté... ton sourire...confessa le gémeau .

-C'est que ...je ne sais pas...hésita le poisson.

Albafica était attiré par Deutéros, il était gentil , attentionné , beau , toujours à faire passer les autres avant lui comme il l'avait fait avec son frère . Il ne l'a jamais envié pour son statut de chevalier d'or , jamais. Au contraire il l'avait soutenu et aidé. Certes , Albafica éprouvait quelque chose pour lui , néanmoins , il ne pouvait oublier un certain homme aux cheveux argentés doté d'une allure noble.

-Albafica ... dis le moi franchement...qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? M'aimes tu ? Suis je seulement un ami ? Ne peux tu pas avancer par ce que la personne sur la photo t'en empêches? demanda Deutéros et Albafica chercher ses yeux sans les trouver , il savait que son ami était triste malgré les mèches bleues foncées qui couvraient ses yeux.

-Deutéros...je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami cher à mon cœur. Je t'aime beaucoup , toutefois je suis perdu et je ne sais quoi dire ... je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens est la même chose que toi tu ressens pour moi ... je ne sais plus ou j'en suis ...avoua le poisson.

-Veux tu en parler ? s'enquiert le deuxième gardien de la troisième maison posant sa main sur celle d'Albafica qui apprécia le geste.

-Oui mais promets moi que ce que je te dirais restera entre nous .

-Je te le promets , je ne te trahirais jamais Albafica . promit le gémeau embrassant le front du plus jeune.

-Il y'a 2 ans lorsque maître Lugonis était encore en vie , j'étais parti après mon entraînement pour faire un tour dehors , je fut attaqué et j'ai failli me faire violer , il m'avait sauvé et on est devenus amis . Il s'appelle Minos et ...tu as raison il n'est ni un chevalier ni un humain ... c'est-

-Minos du griffon , l'un des trois juges des enfers n'est ce pas? Ne sois pas surpris , son nom est bien connus , il est très puissant et il a participé à plusieurs guerres saintes par le passé.

-Oui c'est cela et ... je ne sais quoi faire Deutéros ... je-je tiens à lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de-de l'aimer . J'ai essayé maintes et maintes fois de l'oublier mais en vain ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Je sais pertinemment que cet un ennemi ... qu'il a tué plusieurs chevaliers ...qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en faire de même pour moi ...qu'il veut juste jouer ...qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à mon apparence ...que-

-Il suffit Albafica .Ne t'accables pas d'avantage s'il te plaît. coupa Deutéros attirant le poisson contre son torse en afin de le réconforter .

-Deutéros...je ...

-Je suis là ... reste avec moi ... je te promets que tu seras heureux à mes côtés ... je te ferais oublier Minos...

-Peux tu réellement faire ça ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour celui que j'aime .

Deutéros embrassa Albafica , il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps de ses lèvres au goût de rose . Leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Le baiser de Deutéros était bien plus différent que celui de Minos . Celui de Deutéros était doux , plein d'amour et de passion . Celui de Minos était sauvage , celui d'un prédateur qui capture sa proie . Le dit juge avait vu cet échange , c'est Rhadamanthe qui le lui avait montré.

-Tu vois , je te l'avais dit Minos , oublie ce stupide chevalier , il s'en fiche de toi . Tu aurais du le prendre dès votre première rencontre et le jeter ensuite comme tu l'a fait avec tous tes amants! Abandonne il ne t'attirera que des problèmes. réprimanda la Wyvern.

-Tais toi Rhadamanthe ! Ne me fais pas la morale tu ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Ça n'aurai jamais marché de toute façon sauf si j'avais utilisé ma manipulation cosmique. Il est bien trop fière et pas si naïf pour tomber dans mes filets si facile mental. Et je n'abandonnerai jamais une partie de chasse . Sinon c'est qui ce bouffon qui a osé toucher à ma proie! ragea Minos.

-Pff je ne fais que te donner des conseils , tu ne devrais pas prendre des décisions hâtives et te faire tuer inutilement.

-De un on ne meurt pas et de deux tu me sous-estimes !

-Je ne te sous estimes pas mais contre tout le sanctuaire tu ne pourras rien faire . Donc évite de rôder en territoire ennemi.

-Je ne promets rien , et je ne suis pas si bête, quand j'y vais c'est pour de courts moments et avec mon cosmos camouflé.

-Soit je t'aurais prévenu fais attention . Bon je m'en vais . J'ai à faire. dit Rhadamanthe.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai une mission vois tu , je dois tuer un certain Ilias du lion .

-Un chevalier d'or , il doit être puissant.

-Oui , cela promet d'être très intéressant.

Retournons à notre cher Albafica . Kardia et Dégel, sur leur chemin vers le palais du grand pope pour une réunion. décidèrent d'aller chercher Albafica afin qu'il y aille avec eux . En entrant ils surprirent, le poisson et Deutéros s'embrassant langoureusement. Kardia esquissa un sourire amusé et Dégel réajusta ses lunettes avant de se racler la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention des deux amants qui les virent et rougirent aussitôt .

-On t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte , Kardia ? demanda Deutéros d'un air menaçant .

-Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi je suis sûr de l'avoir fait . se défendit Dégel .

-Je croyais que personne ne pouvait te toucher , Albafica . remarqua le scorpion.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Kardia . répliqua le cadet des gémeaux. On t'a jamais rien demandé nous ce que tu faisait avec Dégel sur le lit du grand pope lorsqu'il sortait .

-Eh mais comment ..?!

Dégel rougit mais essaya de le cacher en essuyant ses lunettes.

-Sisyphe est toujours là bas puisqu'il est le chevalier le plus proche d'Athena et du grand pope. Il a dû entendre des trucs , ils sont arrivés à l'oreille d'El cid pas la peine de dire comment , Asmita a sentit vos cosmos dans la demeure du grand pope , Manigoldo n'arrête pas dire que le grand pope le soule parce qu'il lui dit que chaque semaine il pense qu'il y'a des personnes qui s'infiltrent dans la chambre et qu'il y'a une odeur bizarre pas la peine de dire pourquoi. Shion et Dohko qui savait que vous étiez ensemble . Rasgado qui se plaignait de vos absences répétitives à l'entraînement chaque semaine recollant les morceaux avec un peu de réflexion on a résolu le mystère. La question qui se pose c'est pourquoi vous prenez plaisir à vous envoyer en l'air dans la chambre du grand pope.

-Ça en vaut la peine crois moi . dit Kardia faisant un clin d'œil à Deutéros.

-En résumé pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie j'aimerais bien qu'on me gâche pas ce plaisir.

-Bien sûr que non voyons . intervint le verseau.

Le grand pope leur annonça un très mauvaise nouvelle . Ilias du lion s'est fait tué , par un juge des enfers , apparemment Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern ce qui rassura un peu Albafica . Oui au moins ce n'était pas Minos.

-Mais alors qu'est-il arrivé à Regulus? Il n'a que dix ans. s'inquièta Shion.

-Je le sais c'est pour cela que , Sisyphe tu iras le chercher et tu l'aménera ici. ordonna Sage.

-Bien , seigneur Sage . s'inclina le sagittaire.

-Rasgado , tu as vécu assez longtemps près d'Ilias et de son fils.

Qu'elles sont tes impressions ? questionna le grand pope.

-Ilias s'est battu jusqu'à la fin protégeant son fils . Regulus a toujours eu un cosmos supérieur aux humains normaux, je dirais même qu'il est très prometteur et qu'il pourra peut-être succéder son père , devenant le nouveau chevalier du lion . informa le taureau.

-Soit , Kardia je veux ton rapport sur ta mission.

-Deux spectres ont attaqués le village que vous m'avez demander de surveiller . Ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille je dirais , de toute manière ils sont morts.

-Des survivants? demanda le grand pope.

-Il n'y pas eu de morts , il y'avait des blessés. Sinon j'ai ramené un gamin plutôt intéressant. Il pourrait très bien être un bon chevalier de bronze si il s'entraîne sérieusement et qu'il arrête de faire le fanfaron. ajouta le scorpion sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu comptes l'entraîner toi même ? en faire ton disciple? interrogea Asmita.

-Non , j'ai mieux à fai _re . Par mieux à faire il veux dire faire l'amour à un certain verseau jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._ Par contre je passerais le voir de temps en temps mais je veux pas de disciples c'est ennuyant et casse-pieds.

-Tu es irresponsable , Kardia . réprimanda Sage. Mais bon ça ira. Dégel , comment s'est passé ta mission ? et pourquoi portes tu des lunettes?

A cette réflexion tous les autres gold le fixèrent . C'est vrai il ne portait jamais de lunettes auparavant .

-Il faut dire que maître Krest n'y est pas allé de main morte , étant devenu l'un de jewel de Garnet il m'a attaqué refroidissant l'atmosphère jusqu'en dessous de zéro . Ma vue a diminué considérablement et j'ai du me résoudre à mettre mes lunettes qui sont un cadeau de Fluorite . En outre j'ai mené ma mission à bien , seigneur Sage . fit-il son rapport.

-Soit, Manigoldo et Albafica comment c'est passé la votre avec les black saints?

-On leur a donné une sacré raclée, pas vrai Alba? T'es fort en fait qu'en tu t'y mets. s'écria le cancer.

-Manigoldo , ne m'oblige pas à revoir tes manières. fit le grand pope.

-Allez le vieux faut décompresser un peu .

Kardia , Shion , Dohko ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer .

-C'est qui le vieux?! Je vais t'apprendre moi gamin ! gronda le grand pope.

C'était plus une réunion sérieuse ,elle s'était vite tourné à la dérision. Une scène comique. Même El cid souriait.

-SILENCE DISCIPLE INSOLENT! hurla Sage donnant un coup de poing sur la tête du cancer. Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect ...

-Eh mais fais mal pour un vieux!

-Qui t'a permis de me tutoyer ?

-Je sais pas , j'ai pensé qu'après tout ça je le pouvais .

-Non tu ne le peux pas sinon je te montrerais un autre sens du mot désespoir.

-Ah non c'est bon je passe mon tour.

-Soit retournons à nos moutons ...

-Il te parle Shion... dit Dohko .

-Quoi? C'est moi le mouton? demanda Shion intrigué.

-Mais oui idiot , t'es un mouton , la constellation du mouton, l'armure du mouton , chevalier du mouton ...plaisanta Manigoldo.

-Hé attends une minute tu te moques c'est ça? On dirait un gamin. Ça te fais quoi si je te dis petit crabe t'en penses quoi? renvoya le bélier.

-Calme toi Shion , tu sais bien que Manigoldo a tendance à faire des blagues...calma Dohko.

-Eh bien ses blagues vaseuses il peut se les garder ... s'indigna le gardien de la première maison.

Dohko qui essayait de réconforter Shion, Manigoldo qui se disputait avec Sage , Aspros qui les fixaient attentivement surtout le grand pope on saura pourquoi dans le futur proche. Kardia qui riait aux éclats , son bras autour du cou de Dégel qui les ignorait en lisant un bouquin. Sisyphe , Rasgado et El cid contemplaient la scène en répétant. "C'est beau la jeunesse" . Considérant le fait qu'il y'avait un vieux de plus de cent ans et qu'ils étaient encore jeunes aussi . Albafica se tenait à l'écart les regardant .Si seulement, ces moments pouvaient durer indéfiniment. Il savait que dès que la guerre sainte éclaterait, plusieurs d'entre eux mourront. Asmita méditait près du poisson . Mais il s'était arrêté afin de l'observer.

-Tu penses au futur , n'est ce pas?

-Pas du tout je me disais juste que cette réunion avait dévié de son but original. répondit Albafica froidement.

-Inutile de me mentir ou de te cacher derrière un masque , Albafica. Je suis aveugle mais pas dupe. Tu ressens de la culpabilité car tu éprouves des sentiments à l'égard de ton ennemi .De la tristesse car tu sais que les instants présents sont éphémères et que les personnes ici présentes pourraient ne pas revenir de leurs prochaines missions. Tu as peur , peur de faire face à celui qui emplit tes pensées , peur de blesser Deutéros qui t'aime sincèrement , peur de décevoir ton défunt maître . Tu ressens également de la solitude , car tu ne peux te permettre de les rejoindre dans leurs querelles enfantines , de crainte que ton sang ne leur fasse du mal. Me suis je tromper quelque part, Albafica? .révéla le chevalier de la vierge.

A ces mots Albafica se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas cèder aux larmes . Oui , il avait tout juste.

-Tu as tout juste ...le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire ...je suis perdu...je ne sais plus différencier entre le bien et le mal , ce qui est juste et ce qui est mauvais...déclara le gardien de la douzième maison et Asmita souria pas un sourire moqueur , ce sourire lui rappelait celui de son maître lorsqu'il allait lui donner une leçon de morale ou un conseil.

-Il ne faut jamais trop réfléchir dans la vie sinon tu verras que le temps que tu as passé à réfléchir, t'a fait perdre de vue le plus important. Ne laisse pas les lois , les règles et les limites te contraindre . Ne sois pas obligé de choisir entre les options donnés si elles ne te conviennent pas . Ne marche pas sur le chemin que d'autres ont posé pour toi, suis ton propre chemin, sois libre comme le vent . Écoute ton cœur , Albafica et tu sauras tout au moment venu...conseilla l'indien.

-Asmita...merci ...tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

-Ne me remercie pas . Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou d'un réconfort même si je laisserais le deuxième à Deutéros puisque c'est ton amant. continua le blond. C'est une bonne personne , prends soin de lui.

-Bien. acquiesça Albafica.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mes très chers camarades mais je crois que ce n'est ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour s'amuser . Nous devrions reprendre notre réunion. dit Asmita attirant l'attention des autres en tapant des mains.

-Où est ce que tu vois des gens qui s'amusent?! s'écrièrent Shion , Manigoldo et Sage en même temps.

-Au moins vous m'avez entendu. répondit le gold de la vierge.

-Très bien ou en étions nous? demanda le grand pope qui avait reprit son sérieux.

-Nous allions , Manigoldo et moi vous faire notre rapport , votre sainteté . rappela le gold des poissons.

-Je t'écoute Albafica puisque mon "cher" disciple ne veut pas compatir .

-Nous avons vaincus les black saints de l'organisation Nero avec succès. Ils étaient quatre sous l'ordre d'Avido de l'autel noir , Rusé du corbeau noir , Laimagros de l'étoile noire et Yudo des chiens de chasse noirs . Venise est hors de danger . annonça Albafica.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir tous réussi vos missions . A présent, grâce à Sisyphe , vous allez pouvoir rencontrer l'incarnation de son altesse la déesse Athena . félicita Sage .

En entendant le nom de leur déesse, les onze gold mirent un genou à terre en respect et deux servantes firent leur entrée. accompagnées d'une enfant aux courts cheveux lavandes . Elle portait une robe noire qui laissait paraître le col blanc et elle portait également une croix au cou .

-Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant . remarqua Shion.

-Bonjour , je m'appelle Sasha , j'ai 9 ans et on m'a emmenée ici parce que je suis Athena ...enfin c'est ce que monsieur le chevalier Sisyphe a dit...parla la jeune fille timidement lançant quelques regards aux douze hommes qui se tenait devant elle.

-Es tu sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé Sisyphe? demanda Manigoldo .

-Je ne crois pas non , j'ai passé plusieurs jours à chercher et à chaque fois je suis tombé sur elle .

-C'est la déesse Athena sans aucun doute . C'est juste que son cosmos ne s'est pas complètement éveillé. Cela arrivera avec le temps . intervint Asmita .

-Intéressant que la déesse Athena aie décidé de se réincarner dans le corps d'une jeune humaine. Je me demande pourquoi . ajouta Dégel tenant son menton.

-On le saura bien assez tôt. conclua Sage . Maintenant, présentez vous à votre déesse , chevaliers d'or .

-Je suis Shion du bélier gardien de la première maison. souria le gold à la fillette.

-Je suis Rasgado , gardien de la deuxième maison , porteur de la gold cloth du taureau.

-Je me nomme Aspros l'aîné des gémeaux et le chevalier d'or de cette constellation . Je suis le gardien de la troisième maison , enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Mon nom c'est Manigoldo du cancer , gardien de la quatrième des douze maisons . J'espère que vous serez pas aussi coincée que le vieux.

-Sois plus respectueux quand tu parles à ta déesse ! Espèce de disciple insolent! réprimanda Sage et la déesse ne put s'empêcher de rire .

-Je me nomme Asmita , chevalier d'or de la vierge , gardien de la sixième maison.

-Dohko de la balance , gardien de la septième maison enchanté.

-J'arrive toujours pas à le croire alors toi la gamine Sasha que j'ai emmené en Amérique du sud , tu es en fait Athena ...T'aurais du me le dire c'est mauvais pour mon coeur tu sais ... déja que j'ai des problèmes avec ...

-Désolé Kardia...s'excusa la jeune fille.

-Bon eh bien puisque j'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon je me présenter. Je m'appelle Kardia , chevalier d'or du scorpion et gardien de la huitième maison.

-Tu me connais déjà , Sisyphe du sagittaire gardien de la neuvième maison.

-El cid du capricorne gardien de la dixième maison.

-Dégel du verseau gardien de la onzième maison.

-Je me nomme Albafica chevalier d'or des poissons gardien de la douzième maison.

-Il y'a douze maisons mais vous n'êtes que onze pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille intrigué .

-Déesse Athena le gardien de la cinquième maison , Ilias du lion a été tué par un des juges des enfers. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas pour le moment de chevalier du lion. Néanmoins, on a un potentiel candidat .

-Je vois...s'attrista la jeune fille , elle savait que ces hommes qu'elle connaissait à peine allait se sacrifier pour elle et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer .

Ils quittèrent tous sauf Sisyphe bien sûr qui devait s'occuper de la fillette. El cid va devoir l'attendre longtemps ce soir . Deutéros était assis contre un arbre attendant Albafica . Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer au sanctuaire il devait toujours se cacher . Car étant le cadet des jumeaux, il n'avait droit à rien . Enfant il se faisait toujours protéger par son aîné , étant constamment maltraité comme un moins que rien . Il aimait beaucoup son frère malgré tout , il ne l'enviait pas au contraire il décida de s'entraîner afin de devenir plus puissant et aider son frère au lieu d'être un poids pour lui. Il l'espionna donc pendant ses entraînements de gold et finit par maîtriser les techniques des gémeaux .Aspros savait que son frère l'espionnait et s'entraînait aussi . Toutefois il ignorais que Deutéros le dépasserais, quand il s'en rendra compte ce sera trop tard.

-Alors , Albafica tout c'est bien passé?

-Oui , merci de demander Deutéros.

-Il paraît que vous avez rencontré la déesse Athena , elle était comment.

-Elle est encore jeune je trouve , et son cosmos n'est pas encore éveillé.

-Je vois , et toi tu te sens comment?

-J'ai eu des réponses à quelques unes de mes questions.

Deutéros souria , et enlaça son amant.

-Tu as parlé avec Asmita , n'est ce pas?

-Comment sais tu que j'ai parlé avec lui?

-Parce que c'est la meilleure personne à qui tu pourrais demander des conseils et des réponses à tes questions . Il sait bien plus de choses que nous et il est neutre ce qui fait qu'il ne va pas t'imposer son point de vue. expliqua le deuxième gémeau.

-Je vois , je croyais que tu m'espionnais ...murmura Albafica en rougissant et Deutéros s'approcha de son oreille.

-Mmm ce serais pas mal comme idée ça . T'espionner jour et nuit , vingt-quatre heures sur sept. Qu'en dis tu ? sinon on pourrait faire des choses bien plus intéressantes toi et moi. susurra le plus âgé embrassant le cou du poisson.

-Deutéros...et si on nous voyait ...

-C'est déja fait , Albafica. entendirent ils une voix que le poisson ne connaissait que trop bien.

-M-Minos , qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Tu es fou , si on s'en rend compte tu seras mort . s'alarma Albafica.

-Je m'en fiche , comment as tu osé me tourner le dos pour ce moins que rien . pesta le griffon .

-Peut être parce qu'il m'aime plus qu'il ne la jamais fait pour toi ,chien d'Hadès . insinua Deutéros sourire satisfait aux lèvres lorsqu'il vu la mine agacé de Minos.

La tension montait entre le griffon et le gémeau et ils s'apprêtaient à s'affronter quand Albafica s'interposa .

-Il suffit ! Minos retourne aux enfers tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui et Deutéros calme toi s'il te plaît tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu attires l'attention sur toi.

Deutéros embrassa Albafica sous les yeux du griffon qui voulait lui arracher les membres un par un avant de les disperser sur les prisons des enfers.

-On se retrouve plus tard , ma rose , J'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête.

Sur ces mots il partit laissant le griffon et son amant .

-Je vais le tuer ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'appeler ma rose . Il me le paiera cher !

Il s'apprêtait à pourchasser le gémeau quand Albafica le retint par le bras .

-Calme toi Minos ! Et arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais ta chose ! J'ai une conscience et une volonté, ma fierté , mon honneur ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! J'ai mes principes et je sais très bien faire mes choix tout seul. se défendit Albafica foudroyant le griffon du regard . Ce dernier esquissa un sourire carnassier regardant le poisson amusé.

-Bien dis . J'aime ce regard Albafica ...mais ... il marqua une pause attirant le bleuté par le bras contre lui . Je ne laisserais personne t'avoir sois en sûr.

Il disparut ensuite laissant le poisson , son cœur battant la chamade.

En faisant tourner la pendule en arrière on a découvert quelques événements s qui firent avancer l'histoire . En l'avançant un peu dans le temps nous allons découvrir l'incident qui changea la relation entre le griffon et Albafica .

 **FIN**

 **Ça suffit maintenant je crois que ça a été assez long comme ça ! Sinon si vous avez regarder bleach vous verrez que le truc de la pendule vient de là bas xD Désole Tite Kubo j'en avait besoin mais c'est à toi que ça revient ! Ah et le Deutéros c'est pour faire rager Minos et faire avancer l'histoire ne le détestez pas s'il vous plaît il a assez souffert dans sa vie !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre**

Chapitre 4 : L'amour se transforme en haine. "Je te vengerais Deutéros"

 _Saint seiya et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...malheureusement..._

 **Deux ans avant la guerre sainte**

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Albafica était devenu l'amant de Deutéros. Il n'avait pas vu Minos depuis ce fameux jour où il faillit s'entre tuer avec le plus jeune des gémeaux. Leur relation était devenue sérieuse et Albafica malgré le fait qu'il tenait encore au griffon ne put s'empêcher d'aimer Deutéros en retour. Et le premier malheur de cette année arriva. Aspros trahît le sanctuaire et tenta d'assassiner le grand pope , néanmoins il fut exécuté par son jumeau qui malgré tout , ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse et de la culpabilité pour ne pas avoir put arrêter son frère . Deutéros devint ainsi officiellement, chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Ce jour là , il pleuvait et Deutéros retournant du palais du grand pope se laissa tomber à genoux sous la pluie , regard vers le ciel , les larmes coulaient malgré lui et elles se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie.

-Aspros , je sais que j'ai fait mon devoir , mais ...tu es tout de même mon frère, tu as toujours été à mes côtés et tu m'as protégé contre ceux qui me maltraitaient. Si seulement , j'avais put empêcher ta déchéance...

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même , Deutéros. Je sais que tu souffres de la perte de ton jumeau , il était ta qmoitié après tout . Cependant , tu dois aller de l'avant , et regarder ce que te réserve le destin. consola Athena.

-Déesse Athèna?! s'exclama Deutéros , les yeux écarquillés avant de se retourner un genou à terre en respect.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu oublies les formalités . Cela est plus agréable pour moi . souria la jeune femme.

-Ohé Sasha ! Tu viens ? on va faire un tour ! criait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et il fut tapé sur la tête par un autre garçon que Deutéros reconnût , c'était Yato le garçon que Kardia avait ramené il y'a de cela quelques années.

-C'est déesse Athena , imbécile! gronda Yato.

-Hé mais ça ne va pas de me frapper comme ça! remarqua le brun avant de frapper Yato à son tour et ils commencèrent à se battre quand Deutéros s'interposa.

-Il suffit maintenant, ne vous battez pas pour si peu , vous êtes supposés être des camarades. dit le gémeau.

-Vous êtes... seigneur Deutéros ?! s'écria le futur saint se la licorne.

-Oui c'est moi . affirma le gold.

-Un autre gold ? tu es comme Dohko alors? dit le brun.

-Mais t'es pas normal toi ! Tu manques de respect aux golds maintenant?

-C'est pas grave Yato . calma le gold. Tu t'appelles comment , jeune garçon j'ai entendu dire que Dohko avait un disciple , j'aimerais bien faire ta connaissance.

-Je m'appelle Tenma! Enchanté ! se présenta le futur pégase.

-Je reprends mon disciple à présent , Deutéros j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop importuné ! intervînt Dohko .

-Pas du tout! souria le bleuté.

-Hé je suis pas ton sac Dohko lache moi!

-Désolé , mais on à beaucoup à faire mon cher Tenma. Sur ce excusez nous!

-Ces deux là franchement ... Deutéros les regardait et avait esquissé un sourire triste . Il se voyait en Tenma ... lui et Aspros était comme Dohko et Tenma aujourd'hui. Deutéros n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et Aspros le rappelait à l'ordre. Il décida de retourner à la maison des gémeaux. Il voulait rester seul pour l'instant . Il s'excusa auprès de sa déesse avant de s'en aller. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Albafica qui l'attendait .

-Al-Alba? Que fais tu ici? demanda Deutéros .

-Je suis venu te faire parvenir mes condoléances pour cette perte tragique. Même si , tu n'as fait que ton devoir et tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets. Cependant je ne suis pas en position de te reprocher quoi que ce soit puisque je ne peux savoir exactement ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on pert un faire qui plus est n'est autre que ta moitié , ton jumeau . Mais sache que je connais la douleur et le chagrin que l'on éprouve à la mort d'un être cher. J'ai dû y faire face autrefois lorsque j'ai perdu mon maître. déclara Albafica et Deutéros ne voulait toujours pas croiser son regard craignant de montrer un signe de faiblesse à son amant. Il ne pouvait se le permettre , il devait protéger Albafica et donc ne pas fléchir. Il appréciait le geste du gold néanmoins il voulait rester fort devant lui. Il se força à sourire évitant toujours le regard de son amant car il savait que si leurs yeux se croisaient , le poisson se rendrait compte immédiatement de son état.

-Merci , Albafica , j'apprécie vraiment . Mais je t'assure je vais bien tu n'as pas-

-Ne mens pas Deutéros et ne détourne pas ton regard. Tu ne peux me tromper et nous le savons très bien tous les deux . Je ne te connais que trop bien . coupa Albafica s'étant levé du canapé est à présent debout devant le plus âgé. Il hésita un moment avant de caresser le visage du gémeau .

-Deutéros...tu sais tu peux tout me dire . Et tu peux pleurer si tu veux , cela ne me gêne pas . murmura t-il.

-Albafica...

Il s'asseya sur le canapé et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

-Je sais que je n'ai fait que mon devoir mais c'est tout de même mon double , mon jumeau ,ma moitié, nous sommes nés ensembles , on a vécu ensemble , tous fait ensemble , nous partagions tous . Même s'il était le chevalier des gémeaux et pas moi , qu'il avait droit à tous alors que je devais rester cacher je m'en moquait , beaucoup dirait que je devrais me réjouir de m'être débarrassé de lui car maintenant j'ai tout ce dont j'étais privé autrefois... Al-Albafica j'ai du sang sur les mains ... celui de mon propre frère. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. révéla le gold.

Albafica s'agenouilla devant lui , essuyant les larmes du gémeau avant de l'embrasser.

-Deutéros, je serais toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi. Et ne me cache rien , je suis là pour te soutenir . chuchota le bleuté.

-Merci , merci Albafica ... si tu savais à quel point ce que tu fait pour moi me rend heureux...

Les jours , les semaines , les mois passèrent . Deutéros retrouva le bonheur grâce à son amant mais il n'en oublia pas son frère. Et un certain homme aux cheveux argentés n'appréciait pas du tout , étant devenu très impatient il se décida de se débarrasser du gémeau .

-Dis donc Minos , tu sembles bien contrarié. On se demande pourquoi, je croyais que torturer les âmes qui venaient dans ton tribunal était ton passe-temps favori. remarqua Eaque.

-De un , c'est mon problème et pas le tien , de deux je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter aujourd'hui et de trois cela est devenu lassant de torturer des âmes. répondit Minos d'un ton froid.

-Et tu comptes faire crois , Minou? s'enquiert le garuda sourire aux lèvres il savait que cela allait énerver le griffon et ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

-Je vais m'en aller avant de me mettre en colère au point de passer mes nerfs sur le malheureux qui me croisera dans le couloir ! s'écria Minos avant de s'avancer vers la porte mais il fut arrêté par l'homme aux cheveux de jais .

-Où vas tu comme ça , mon cher Minos ? A la surface , pour voir l'humain qui te préoccupe tant ? Même si tu sais qu'il est avec un autre?

-Plus pour très longtemps.

-Oh? Intéressant, très intéressant en effet ... Tu comptes tuer le gold des gémeaux. Eh bien au moins tu n'as rien à perdre s'il ne se jette pas dans tes bras cela fera toujours un gold de moi. Par contre Pandore va devenir folle si elle l'apprend voire elle ignorera complètement le fait que tu nous as débarrassé d'un gold juste pour te faire la morale . expliqua Eaque et Minos esquissa un sourire carnassier en imaginant Pandore entrain de hurler comme une bête dans tous ses états .

-Cela n'en sera que plus délectable.

Albafica était en mission à l'île du guérisseur. Il devait enquêter sur un spectre qui s'était manifesté là bas. Et en effet il avait rencontré le frère de son maître Luco et lorsqu'il découvrit que ce dernier était un spectre il s'apprêtait à l'éliminer .

-Mon cher Albafica , et si tu m'écoutais plutôt ?

-Comme si j'allais croire un spectre !

-Pourtant , tout ce que je t'ai dis n'est que pure vérité. continua le spectre un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Même si c'est vrai , je refuse de suivre cette voie, j'ai pris une décision il y'a bien longtemps , et j'ai fait une promesse à mon maître il y'a bien longtemps.

-Oh? Et pourtant cela te permetterais de te débarrasser de ce poison qui fait obstacle à ton bonheur. Comme le fait que tu ne pourras jamais franchir une certaine limites avec ton amant à cause de cette malédiction.

Tandis qu'Albafica affrontait Luco , Minos avait décidé d'attaquer le gémeau. Et il avait entamé un combat.

-Je vais t'envoyer en enfers chevalier et ainsi , tu ne pourras plus toucher à ce qui me revient de droit . commença le griffon.

-Comme si Albafica pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme toi Minos du griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse. Admets ta défaite j'ai gagné le cœur d'Albafica et je gagnerais aussi ce combat! renvoya le gémeau.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi facile , crois moi , je ne suis pas un juge pour rien.

-C'est ce qu'on verra .

Il lui asséna des attaques les unes après les autres mais Minos les évitait toutes sans efforts.

-Explosion galactique!

Les yeux de Minos s'écarquillèry pendant un instant et il ne put esquiver totalement la technique du gold . Il fut gravement blessé au niveau de sa côte gauche . Il s'énerva et décida d'attaquer .

-Manipulation cosmique!

Les fils prirent le contrôle du corps du gold qui essaya de se libérer en vain.

-Inutile , tu ne pourras de défaire de mon emprise. À présent par quoi commencer ? Devrais-je d'abord briser les bras avec lesquels tu l'enlaçait ? Ou les jambes qui te menais à la douzième maison ? Ou peut être les yeux avec lesquels tu admirait sa beauté...

-Enfoiré!

Minos souria et d'un geste de sa main il brisa le bras droit du gold avant de passer au deuxième . A la première jambe puis à la deuxième...

 **L'île du guérisseur**

Albafica venait d'en finir avec Luco , il entra dans sa demeure afin de voir les résultats des recherches du frère de son défunt maître. Et parmis eux un muguet blanc , il était marqué dessus" Pour mon frère , il annihilera l'obstacle entre toi et les autres " Celui qui portait le muguet blanc serait protégé par le poison mortel des poissons . Le bleuté pris un muguet avec lui avant de reprendre sa route pour le sanctuaire . Très heureux à l'idée de retrouver son amant et son ami de longue date Deutéros. Néanmoins il ignorait que le pire l'attendait.

 **Du côté de Minos**

Le juge retourna aux enfers , et là-bas Pandore le convoqua. Il s'y rendit après avoir soigné sa blessure .

-MINOS DU GRIFFON COMMENT AS TU OSÉ ! hurla la sœur d'Hadès.

-Bonjour , mademoiselle Pandore , pourquoi désiriez vous ma présence ? dit Minos innocemment.

-MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI , MINOS , TU AS DÉSOBÉIS! CECI PEUT MÊME ÊTRE CONSIDÉRÉ COMME UNE TRAHISON, IMBÉCILE. Cria la femme hors d'elle.

-Oh? ressucitons ce gold alors puisque j'ai trahis le seigneur Hadès en le tuant . Je ne savais pas que tuer un chevalier d'Athèna serait considéré comme une trahison. ajouta le griffon sarcastiquement.

-Hors de ma vue ! et la prochaine fois que tu iras au monde des humains sans un ordre de mission, des dieux jumeaux ou de moi même. Je te le ferais payer très cher.

Minos quitta la salle et il rencontra ses frères dans les couloirs . Eaque riait aux éclats .

-Pauvre Pandore tu l'en fais baver. Bravo sinon t'as eu ce que tu voulais. félicita le Garuda. Ce sera qui le prochain gold que tu metteras en pièces? le poisson?

-Non j'ai d'autres plans pour lui.

-Je suis navré de te dire qu'en tuant le gémeau , le poisson ne t'écoutra pas du tout. Au contraire , le peu d'amour qu'il aurait pu éprouver même s'il était très profond a dû se transformer en haine . Il va attendre impatiemment de venger son ami. remarqua Rhadamanthe qui se tenait dos au mur.

Et la Wyvern avait raison. Albafica , lorsque la mauvaise nouvelle parvint à ses oreilles , refusa de parler à qui que se soit , il avait perdu Deutéros certes il ne l'avait pas ,malgré les tentatives de l'autre, aimé comme on aimait un amant. Par contre il était son seul ami , et un ami très cher c'était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il s'était enfermé des jours entiers dans sa demeure sans voir la lumière du soleil . Il était désormais seul pour de bon . Il refusait de se faire des amis à présent , d'approcher qui que se soit . Il évitait également le contact physique. Ce qui l'avait également le plus enragé était le fait que Minos , l'homme qu'il aimait était celui qui avait tué son ami cher. Mais cette fois ci , son amour pour le griffon ne l'empêchera pas de le détruire. Oui il le tuerait.

 **La guerre sainte ...**

-Minos , ton maître, le seigneur des enfers s'est enfin réincarné , si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment. Viens , je vais t'infliger le châtiment que tu mérites pour avoir tuer celui que je considérais comme frère . Avait dit Albafica en regardant les étoiles .

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu , dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre: La guerre est déclarée, "Oublie le passé et sombre dans les ténèbres avec moi , ma rose"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre**

 **Chapitre 5 : La guerre est déclarée, "Oublie le passé et sombre dans les ténèbres avec moi , ma rose"**

 _Alors de retour pour le chapitre 5! J'ai beaucoup d'idées en ce qui concerne cette fic et par rapport aux fautes d'orthographe, il y'a celles qui sont plutôt des fautes de frappes parce que j'écrie souvent avec mon iphone . Je repasserais pour les corriger . Metci pour ceux qui review et pour Didine , ne hais pas Minos il va s'améliorer, sinon pour Pandore c'est juste que ça m'amuse de l'imaginer leur hurler dessus alors que les juges ça les amuse ._

 **Guerre sainte**

Pandore avait convoqué l'armée d'Hadès y compris les trois juges des enfers , Eaque du garuda ,Minos du griffon et Rhadamanthe de la wyvern.

-Le seigneur Hadès et de retour parmi nous. Et il est temps d'agir contre Athèna et les chevaliers. Nous commencerons par un assaut sur le sanctuaire qui visera à tuer Athèna. Je confie cette mission à Minos du griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse. Tu peux emmener n'importe lesquels des spectres que tu jugera utile pour la réussite de ta mission.

Minos la regarda avec dédain. Il servait le seigneur Hadès et personne d'autre . Pour qui ce prenait cette humaine? Il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle.

-Est ce un ordre de sa majesté Hadès ? demanda Minos.

-Certes , en doute tu?

-Au contraire , je vais alors me faire un joie de transformer le sanctuaire en mon terrain de jeu , à présent je me retire afin de me préparer pour ma mission.

-Soit vous pouvez disposer chers spectres.

Sortant de chez Pandore , Minos retourna à Tolomea avant d'aller voir ses subordonnés.

\- ...Très bien et pour finir , Byaku tu viendras aussi. informa le griffon.

-Oui , seigneur Minos. s'inclina Byaku.

-A présent en route vers le sanctuaire.

 _Il me tarde de voir comment tu as changé Albafica._

 **Chambre d'Hadès**

 **-** Majesté. s'inclina Pandore genoux à terre.

-C'est toi Pandore ?

-Oui mon seigneur je suis vraiment confuse de vous déranger pendant votre divertissement préféré , votre majesté.

-Ce n'est pas grave . Alors dis moi qu'y a-t-il Pandore? demanda le dieu prenant le petit chien blanc dans ses bras et Pandore soupira.

-Eh bien voilà , nous venons d'apprendre que Fyodor de la mandragore de l'étoile céleste de la blessure vient de se faire tuer par un ennemi inconnu près du précipice des enfers , un territoire que nous contrôlons pourtant. Hadès descendit de devant son tableau.

-Avant de mourir Fyodor a eu le temps de nous envoyer un messager , c'est ainsi que nous avons su qu'il tenait un prisonnier ressemblant ...à pégase et prétendant être un ami d'Alone.

Les yeux d'Hadès s'écarquillèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne pousse un léger ricanement.

-Bien entendu, nous savons tous que vous avez personnellement mis à mort ce pégase . Il doit sûrement sagir d'une malheureuse méprise .

continua Pandore et Hadès esquissait un sourire narquois , ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux.

\- Pégase s'est abîmé dans les enfers et il a définitivement perdu la vie , il n'a pas pu se soustraire aux lois du royaume des morts . La constellation de pégase n'apparait plus sur la carte céleste qui représente la vie des chevaliers. ajouta elle en regardant la carte sur le plafond. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est forcément mort.

Quelque part aux enfers , Tenma s'était échappé de sa prison grâce à Yuzuriha et Yato et il s'inquiète pour son amie Sasha car il avait appris qu'un des trois juges se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire. Il regarda son bracelet de fleur . _Attends moi Sasha ..._

- _C'est sûrement grâce à Sasha ou grâce à Athèna plutôt._ pensa Hadès. Alors dis moi Pandore...

-Majesté .

\- Les spectres que nous avons envoyé pourront ils remplir leur mission?

-Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir Minos du griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse est l'un des trois juges des enfers et l'un de nos combattants les plus émérites, pour un marionnettiste tel que lui , le sanctuaire n'est qu'un théâtre parmi tant d'autres.

Soudain les constellations sur la carte céleste commencèrent à disparaître les unes après les autres et Hadès la regarda avec surprise. -On dirait bien que la représentation a commencé . souria la femme aux cheveux noirs.

 **Sanctuaire**

Minos sourire sadique aux lèvres se faisait un plaisir de massacrer les chevaliers d'argents qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

-Arrière on te laissera en aucun cas mettre les pieds au sanctuaire maudit spectre ! hurla l'un des chevaliers d'argent et Minos ne put empêcher le sourire amusé qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois qu'Athèna a des serviteurs zélés à son service . Zélés mais faibles . Si votre puissance est telle qu'elle ne vous permet pas de sortir du lot , vous risquez d'être réduits à l'état , de simple marionnettes , de pantins manipulables à loisirs , par vôtre très chère maîtresse Athèna.

-Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements! articula l'un des chevaliers d'argents.

-Leurs vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil et c'est moi qui les ai en main. L'existence est décidément une chose bien éphémère.

Le juge ria , avant de mettre les chevaliers en pièces.

-Seigneur Minos . appela Byaku.

-Qu'y a t-il? demanda le griffon.

-Les chevaliers viennent de tous les côtés pour nous barrer la routes seigneur Minos . parla un deuxième spectre.

-Ils sont nombreux . ajouta un autre . Ils sont vraiment décidés à ne pas nous laisser pénétrer au sanctuaire.

-Inutile de nous précipiter, nous sommes déjà plus très loin du sanctuaire. dit Minos. Pour le moment on ne peut pas dire que les chevaliers représentent une réelle menace pour nous. _Toi par contre je me demande si tu representra un menace ma chère rose_

Et il fut servi en avançant ils furent accueillis par des pétales de roses emportés par le vent léger.

-Des pétales de roses? s'étonna Byaku. Oh le chemin vers le sanctuaire et jonché de roses .

Deux spectres sautèrent et commencèrent à piétiner les fleurs.

-Si il croit que des simples roses vont nous arrêter !

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'on porte des suprlis nous!

Les deux spectres crachèrent du sang et rendirent leurs derniers souffles.

 _J'ai de la chance que tu sois celui qui nous accueille ma rose je n'aurais pas supporter combattre un autre gold . Et d'ailleurs ou te cache tu?_

-Ça alors...

Certes Minos connaissait Albafica depuis longtemps mais il savait seulement que ce dernier avait un sang empoisonné.

-N'avancez surtout pas je vous déconseille de faire un pas de plus seigneur Minos , ce sont les roses du démon et elles sont particulièrement puissantes, même le parfum qu'elles dégagent est mortel.

-Mais dis moi , que viens faire ici l'un des subordonnés de Rhadamanthe, Niobé du deep de l'étoile céleste de l'obscurité.

-Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, par contre je peux vous dire à qui en doit cet accueil épineux. répondit il en désignant Albafica du doigt. Il était assis sur un pilier , jambes croisées. Minos le contemplait. Décidément, il était mangnifque . Quant à Albafica il regarda Minos avec haine et un peu de déception à la fois.

 **Une heure plutôt dans le palais du grand pope**

Albafica et les autres golds étaient réunis par le grand pope et Athèna pour une urgence.

-Il semblerait que des spectres ont été repérés aux alentours du sanctuaire. Néanmoins ils ont réussis à vaincre tous les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent qui les ont affronté. Ils sont quinze en tout et l'un d'eux d'après les messages que nous avont reçus est l'un des trois juges des enfers.

-L'un des trois juges des enfers ? Ce qui veut dire que notre ennemi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. remarqua Sisyphe.

-Certes , on dit même que leur puissance rivalise avec la notre , les golds saints. ajouta Dégel.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons convoqué ici. intervint Athèna.

-L'un d'entre vous va affronter ce juge et protéger les villages et le sanctuaire . Notre ennemi approche du village de Rodorio à ce qu'on m'a dit. Y'aurais t-il des volontaires?

 _Un juge des enfers ... très puissant ... Rodorio ...Tout ceci me fait dire que je devrais y aller ...après tout si j'ai de la chance le juge pourrait bien s'agir de Minos...ainsi donc je pourrais régler mes comptes avec lui..._

 _-_ M'accorderiez vous le privilège d'accomplir cette mission , vôtre sainteté ? Proposa Albafica.

-Tu as été silencieux depuis le début de notre réunion , Albafica. Puis je savoir ce qui te motive à présent et pour quelle raison te porte tu volontaire? s'enquérit Sage.

-Eh bien pour commencer , j'ai un jardin de rose sur le chemin qui mène au sanctuaire . Ensuite le village de Rodorio est sous ma protection et ma responsabilité donc je préférerais le défendre moi même . expliqua Albafica.

-Est tu certain que tu t'en sortira seul? demanda Manigoldo.

-Je hais les combats en groupes . Mais ce que je hais encore plus c'est d'être sous estimé, Manigoldo. répliqua le gold des poissons d'un ton glacial .

-Soit , alors voilà mes ordres Albafica, chevalier d'or des poissons tu iras combattre nos ennemis afin de protéger le sanctuaire et pour son altesse Athèna . conclut Sage.

-Oui votre sainteté. s'inclina Albafica et s'apprêta à quitter le palais quand il fut arrêté par Athèna.

-Albafica , fait attention, et ne meurs pas , quoi qu'il en coûte , je t'en prie. dit la jeune déesse le regardant avec tristesse.

-J'accomplirais mon devoir , Athena sama.

La déesse n'aimait pas que ses chevaliers meurent. Elles les aimaient beaucoup surtout les golds qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle avait beacoup pleuré lorsque Deutéros avait été tué ou lorsqu'elle apprit la mort de Tenma . Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre chevalier même si elle savait que cela était inévitable. Si seulement ils ne devaient pas se battre. Pourquoi donc son oncle voulait-il anéantir l'humanité?

 **Retour à l'instant présent**

 **-** Bienvenue à vous spectres . salua Albafica.

-Qui est tu? demanda Byaku.

-Je vois que vous ne me connaissez pas. _A part toi Minos bien sûr ._ Je suis Albafica , le chevalier d'or des poissons.

-Le chevalier d'or des poissons..? répèta Byaku les mots comprenant l'importance du titre que portait le chevalier.

-'Connais pas c'est qui Albafica ? interrogea l'un des autres spectres.

-C'est l'un des fameux douze chevaliers d'or , tous des combattants hors pairs . Il a fait tout ce chemin depuis la douzième maison du zodiaque rien que pour nous. _Il regarda Albafica et esquissa un sourire carnassier ._ Le moins qu'on puisse dire ...c'est qu'il est vraiment splendide. continua Minos insistant sur la dernière phrase. Il avait dit cela exprès afin de voir la réaction du bleuté qui le foudroya du regard . Il n'aimait point qu'ont fasse allusion à sa beauté cependant il ignora Minos pour l'instant , il devait se débarrasser des autres avant. Il descendit du haut de son siège et avança quelque pas . Il sentait les yeux de Minos sur lui et cela le dérangeait un peu.

-Vous devez être bien stupides pour vous jeter ainsi dans les bras de la mort. Cet homme a vu juste. Ce sont les roses du démon. Si vous êtes vraiment tentés par la mort vous pouvez rejoindre ces deux là, mon jardin est prêt à vous accueillir. Vous avez le choix . Vous préférez peut être admettre votre défaite et battre en retraite .

-Vous avez entendus? Mettons le en pièces ! s'énerva l'un des spectres.

-On a qu'à éviter les épines , c'est comme ça qu'il réussit à rester sur ce parterre de roses. suggéra un deuxième.

Quatre spectres sautèrent dans le champs de roses évitant les épines et ils se jetèrent sur Albafica.

-Par les roses démoniaques!

Il leur lança plusieurs roses et ils tombèrent au sol mourrants.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire un grand merci à vos hommes , seigneur Minos. Ne vous laissez pas séduire par son extraordinaire beauté. il est aussi venimeux que les roses de son jardin. prévint Niobé.

 _Comme si j'allais écouter l'un des subordonnés de Rhadamanthe , le fait qu'il soit venimeux est ce qui le rend si désirable , sans compter sa beauté et son caractère fier . Je t'aurais Albafica , il me faut juste me débarrasser de Niobé et éloigner mes hommes ensuite cela se jouera entre toi et moi._

 _-_ Et maintenant à qui le tour ? Vas tu m'envoyer le reste de tes sbires? Ou bien va - tu te décider à m'affronter toi même Minos du griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse ? Minos esquissa un sourire et ricana s'apprêtant à relever le défi. _Tu me tentes Albafica ... et je me fais un joie de t'affronter._ Mais , il fut stoppé par Niobé et il aurait aimé le massacrer pour l'avoir empêché d'aller affronter Albafica.

-Non , non seigneur Minos je vous en prie , vous voulez bien me laisser m'occuper de ce gêneur .

Il sauta dans le jardin et à la grande surprise d'Albafica , il survécu.

-Comme tu peux le constater , le poison de tes roses démoniaques n'a aucun effet sur moi . il inspira un grand coup. Décidément je ne me lasserais jamais d'un aussi beau parfum.

-Je doute qu'une crapule dans ton genre puisse faire la différence entre un parfum délicat et un relent putride. ironisa le bleuté .

-Quoi? s'indigna Niobé.

-Approche , on va bien s'amuser tout les deux.

-Avec plaisir! je vais me faire une joie de démolir ton joli visage mon mignon ! s'écria le spectre et son poing fut arrêté par un rose noire d'Albafica.

-Com-Comment?

-Dis moi qu'est ce que tu voulais faire à mon visage ? menaça Albafica sourire effrayant sur le visage , la rose noire s'illumina.

-U-Une rose noire? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! s'inquièta le spectre.

-C'est une fleur qui réduit en miettes tout ce qu'elle touche . Par la rose piranha!

Les roses noires attaquèrent le Niobé de tous le côtés il s'abrita derrière un pillier qui fut détruit instantanément par les roses.

-Tu perds ton temps, ce n'est pas en te cachant que tu échapperas au châtiment de mes roses noires , je dois malgré tout te féliciter d'avoir survécu au milieu de mes roses du démon. Mais maintenant la partie est finie.

Niobé poussa un rire et regarda Albafica avec triomphe.

-Regarde bien en dirait que ce sont tes roses qui sont finies.

Albafica regarda la rose dans sa main qui se fana .

-Mes roses ... que se passe-t-il ?

 _C'est impossible mes roses sont entrain de se faner et un autre parfum est entrain de supplanter celui de mes fleurs._

 _-_ Par les effluves abyssales ! Comme tu peux le constater mon parfum est beaucoup plus corsé que celui de tes minables roses démoniaques . Ce doux arôme vient se glisser rapidement sous la peau de mes ennemis , et ensuite il les paralyse de la tête aux pieds , et après il n'y a plus rien à faire ce parfum les entraine dans un sommeil fatal . expliqua Niobé.

 _Je n'aime pas ça , ce parfum se propage très rapidement...il va finir par franchir ma barrière de roses et par atteindre le sanctuaire ...non avant ça il aura déjà envahit le village voisin...je dois à tous prix empêcher ce poison de se répandre._

Albafica aspira le poison . Après quoi il demeura immobile.

 _-_ Huh , et bah voila il est mort . Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête à vouloir absorber mon poison comme ça.

Minos souria . _Allez Albafica je sais que tu es encore en vie montre à ce moins que rien de quoi tu es capable , tu ne peux perdre contre personne à part moi ..._

Il s'avança vers lui et commença à donner des coups de poings au gold.

-Yaaa! Abruti! Je t'en ficherais moi des roses parfumés , je vais t'apprendre à abîmer mon surplis .

Quand soudain il s'arrêta, il avait ressentit quelque chose et une brume écarlate l'entoura.

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? L'espace d'un instant j'ai eu une drôle d'impression ..._ pensa Niobé.

-Quoi? mais ça alors une brume rouge? Je me demande bien d'où elle peut venir . J'y crois pas!

Le spectre de retourna vers Albafica qui souriait avant de lever sa main vers son visage avant de regarder vers le ciel.

-Finalement , il n'est pas aussi redoutable que ça , ton sois disant parfum empoisonné.

-C'est dingue ! Comment ça se fait? il a pourtant été fortement exposé à mon poison! Alors comment est ce possible.

Albafica esquissa un sourire amusé avant de le regarder avec dédain.

-Pauvre idiot ! Comment as tu pu croire que ton poison aurait un quelconque effet sur moi . Ça fait maintenant très longtemps que je partage ma vie avec toutes ces roses empoissonés . Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est aussi mortel que ces fleurs ! Par les épines pourpres!

Les épines transpercèrent le spectre qui tomba à terre.

 _Cette brume sanglante on dirait des aiguilles , tu m'impressionnes Albafica..._

 _-_ Si mes roses du démon n'ont eu aucun effet sur toi c'est sûrement parce que ... tu t'es enveloppé d'un parfum qui a annulé les effets du mien grâce à ta technique des effluves abyssales . Il fallait donc que je contamine directement ton corps à l'aide de mon sang empoisonné. expliqua Albafica.

Niobé mort , Minos s'apprêtait à affronter le gold.

-Remarquable . s'exclama le griffon.

-On dirait que la démonstration ta plu Minos .

-Oui , même si je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part , ma rose et puis tu ferais un pantin exceptionnel qui surpasserait toutes mes précédentes marionnettes.

A cette distance les autres spectres ne pouvait pas les entendre. Albafica se retourna pour faire face à Minos.

-Par l'envol du griffon!

Une tornade fit voler les roses qui étaient restés après le combat contre Niobé.

 _Quelle technique incroyable ... elle a réussi à emporter mes dernières roses empoisonnées. Ce n'est pas si surprenant après tout , c'est Minos qui est devant moi ... le même qui a tué mon seul ami , et le même que j'ai aimé._

 _-_ Je n'avais décidément pas besoin de l'aide de Niobé, tes pauvres petites roses ne sont pas un problème ils ne l'ont jamais été d'ailleurs. Alors dis moi comment te sens tu maintenant que tu n'as plus tes chers roses empoisonné crois que l'on peut dire que tu es comme l'une d'elles , seul et frêle telle une fleur sur un pleine désertique ou plutôt comme un pétale vraiment innoffensif. dit l'argenté sur un ton amusé.

-Tu as l'air de croire que je ne peux pas me battre sans mes roses empoisonnées. Eh bien figure toi que je me suis entraîné dur juste pour te tuer . Cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux que je meurs l'essentiel c'est que tu disparaisse de ce monde . Je t'ai hais pendant tout ce temps et si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu attendre ce jour ou tu mourrais de ma main. répondit Albafica avant d'attaquer Minos avec l'une de ses roses piranha lui faisant tomber son casque.

Le griffon ricana. Ses fils avaient attrapé Albafica. _Qu'est ce qui se passe je ne contrôle plus mon corps._

-Manipulation cosmique! Ton corps n'écoute plus ton esprit et tu n'es plus libre de tes mouvements. Tout ceux qui sont pris dans ces fils invisibles deviennent inévitablement mes adorables petits pantins et tu as beau être un chevalier d'or mon cher Albafica tu ne feras pas exception à la règle.

-Oui il a réussi ... s'extasia des spectres.

-Très bien joué seigneur Minos! félicita Byaku.

-Allez ne perdez pas votre temps je vais le retenir ici , vous autres pendant ce temps là vous commencerez votre marche en direction du sanctuaire. ordonna Minos.

-N-Non attendez !

-Ne te fatigue pas , si tu as absorbé les effluves abyssales de Niobé tout à l'heure c'était pour empêcher le parfum de se propager. Je sais très bien qu'il y'a un village sur le chemin au sanctuaire après tout grâce à toi je suis venu ici plus d'une fois. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui Rodorio...le temps qu'ils aillent s'en charger on réglera nos comptes.

-Minos enfoiré!

-Avant d'aller vers le sanctuaire , dirigez vous vers ce village et tuez tout ce qui s'y trouve !

-Oui seigneur Minos!

Les spectres s'exécutèrent et s'en allèrent.

-Bien à présent, et si on discutait . proposa Minos.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire , à part le fait que je te hais plus que tout et tu peux me briser un bras ou une jambe ou démolir mon visage si cela te chante mais tu ne feras pas un pas de plus .

-Je sais très bien que les chevaliers d'or ont la réputation d'être les plus valeureux des serviteurs d'Athèna. Mais vu la situation où tu te trouve , je me demande quand même comment tu comptes me retenir ici. En plus comme tu le sais mes hommes sont en route pour le village et ils auront bientôt massacré ses habitants.

Albafica eu un petit rire avant de regarder le juge.

-Mon pauvre Minos , ce sont plutôt tes sbires qui vont se faire massacrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Est tu naïf au point de croire que j'avais prévu une seule barrière de roses ?

 **Autre part sur le chemin du village de Rodorio**

Les subordonnés de Minos s'approchait du village.

-Alors c'est ici le village dont parlait le seigneur Minos ? s'enquiert l'un des spectres.

-Nous ne sommes plus loin du sanctuaire. annonça Byaku. Mais allons d'abord massacrer ces villageois comme nous l'a ordonné notre seigneur.

-Ouaiss! Nous allons venger la mort de nos camarades tués par Albafica ! crièrent les spectres.

-Hmm un parfum de rose? murmura Byaku.

Les autres pendant ce temps sautèrent en direction du village quand brusquement des roses blanches surgirent de nulle part les transperçant avant de prendre une teinte écarlate .

-N-Non pas ça ... s'inquièta Byaku en voyant la rose blanche qui l'avait transpercé par derrière.

 _Ces roses maléfiques sont redoutables ... non c'est le chevalier des poissons qui l'est.._

 **Retour à Albafica**

 **-** Par la rose sanguinaire ...dit le poisson et Minos eu un petit sourire. Quand ces roses trouvent leur ennemi c'est la mort assurée . Elles vont se planter directement dans le cœur de tes hommes et quand les pétales seront devenus

écarlates ... Ils seront tous morts!

-Tu disais vrai , il semblerait que chacun de leurs cosmos ait disparu... constata Minos avant d'éclater de rire ce qui fit Albafica le regarder surpris.

 _Qu'est ce qui lui prend? C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire depuis que nous étions enfants...j'aime bien le son de sa voix lorsqu'il rit mais j'aurais bien aimé ne pas l'entendre rire à un moment pareil lorsque je viens de tuer tous ces subordonnés...je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il soit furieux._

-Tes subordonnés ont été tués et toi tu ris? accusa Albafica.

-Excuse moi , j'ai oublié que vous les chevaliers d'or vous vous souciez du protocole. s'excusa le norvégien le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais...ce que tu viens de faire me donnes un raison de plus pour te faire souffrir!

Il lui brisa la jambe gauche et le bras droit.

-Il suffit , je ne veux pas voir ce beau visage d'avantage salît par le sang et la boue. Alors esseyons de trouver un terrain d'entente plutôt. Tu vois que je peux être patient si je veux . (je ne crois pas qu'après lui avoir brisé la moitié des os ça compte encore comme de la patience xD)

-Ne sois pas stupide! Nous sommes ennemis , on est supposé s'entre-tuer. Et quoi que tu fasse tu ne passeras pas ! Tu ne détruiras pas le village et tu n'arriveras pas au sanctuaire !

-Hmm , tu es vraiment têtu . Me hais tu parce que j'ai tué ce gold des gémeaux ?

-Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

-Oh? N'est ce pas ta faute qu'il soit mort? insinua l'argenté.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Tu lui a mentis depuis le début , tu ne l'as jamais aimé au point où l'on aime un amant. Et tu étais naïf au point de croire qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Alors rien ne t'empêche de venir avec moi , je te le redemande, Albafica viens avec moi aux enfers.

-Et que feras tu si je refusais? défia le gold et Minos eût un petit sourire.

-Ne me tente pas Albafica , autrement tu le regrettera amèrement par la suite . menaça le griffon.

-Autant mourir ou avoir les os brisés plutôt que trahir ma déesse et mes frères d'armes pour venir avec toi!

-Quelle loyauté ! Cependant quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi ni donné le choix . C'était un ordre et tu n'as pas ton mot là dessus.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps , encore moins d'être ton jouet Minos du griffon .

-C'est ce qu'on verra .

Le norvégien , d'un mouvement de sa main à l'aide de ses fils attira le poisson contre lui.

-Minos enfoiré!

Albafica se retrouva dans l'étreinte de l'argenté, toujours prisonnier des fils de ce dernier.

-Albafica , ne comprends tu donc pas? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi , même si cela est excitant , je ne veux plus te voir couvert de sang et de boue encore moins te blesser d'avantage de mes propres mains. finit par avouer Minos , cependant le bleuté , ayant la tête sur l'épaule du spectre ne pouvait voir son expression lorsqu'il prononça ses mots mais il pouvait déceler la sincérité dans la voix du norvégien. Il se laissa aller un moment dans les bras du griffon. Cela faisait tellement longtemps...mais il reprit vite ses esprits et il essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du juge.

-Lâche moi!

-Si tu le désires réellement tue moi. Tue moi Albafica, maintenant enfin si tu le peux cela va sans dire . défia le griffon sourire au lèvres .

-Que crois tu , je le sais très bien que je dois te battre avant de te tuer.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas été assez clair , je ne vais pas t'empêcher de me tuer , tu n'y arriveras pas.

Albafica l'ignora et sa main pris unr teinte pourpre , les aiguilles pourpres apparurent mais elles s'arrêtèrent en l'air à un centimètre au dessus du corps de Minos et n'allèrent pas plus loin. Albafica tenait sa main , ses cheveux couvrants ses yeux. _Je n'y suis pas arrivé après tout , il avait raison...je lui en veut tellement pour avoir tué Deutéros mais ...malgré ma haine je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le tuer ...je ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui même ..._

Albafica sans se rendre compte tomba et Minos le rattrappa dans sa chute. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait , ni ses sentiments , ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il se laissa porter dans les bras de Minos , inconscient , pour avoir perdu beaucoup de sang (ba ouais quand même avec 3 fois aiguilles pourpres , et il s'est fait briser par manipulation cosmique)

Le griffon retourna aux enfers et se dirigea vers Tolomea . Il trouva là bas Eaque et Rhadamante qui l'attendaient.

-Alors Minou Minou t'a tué la fillette à son papa Zeus. commença Eaque.

-On dit bonjour et bon retour . Ensuite arrête avec ces surnoms débiles! Cela m'exaspère au plus haut point. s'irrita Minos.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce sujet très intéressant dont vous parler . Mais peux tu nous dire Minos ce qu'un chevalier d'or fait dans tes bras? demanda Rhadamanthe .

-Ouais! Il a raison Rhadi !

-Ah , C'est Albafica , je l'ai ramené avec moi.

-Ne nous dis pas ce que l'on sais déjà. Que comptes tu en faire ? Tu sais très bien ce qui peut arriver s'il venait à se savoir que tu as en ta compagnie un chevalier d'or . rappela la Wyvern.

-Ne vous en mêler pas , je me chargerais de parler au seigneur Hadès moi même.

-Et que vas tu lui dire ? Penses tu réellement qu'il t'écoutera ? Dans le meilleur des cas , tu resteras vivant , et il sera envoyé au Cocyte. intervint Eaque sérieusement.

-Eaque a raison Minos. Tu devrais le rendre au sanctuaire si tu ne veux pas le tuer . Où le tuer cela vaut mieux , il va t'attirer des ennuis .conseilla Rhadamanthe .

-Je règlerais le problème moi même. J'ai une idée pour m'en sortir.

-Où veux tu en venir? s'enquiert le Garuda.

-Tu sauras tout au moment voulu. Soit je vais aller mettre, ma rose au lit.

 **Bon j'ai l'impression que cette fic est ratée xD Remontez moi le moral s'il vous plaît :( Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	6. Chapitre 6

Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre

 **Chapitre 6 :** La révélation de Minos et la surprise d'Albafica .

 _Merci pour vos reviews cela me touche beaucoup , et pour Deutéros tout peut encore arriver :)_

 **Saint seiya the lost canvas ne m'appartient pas**

Minos avait mis sa rose au lit et lui caressait les cheveux . Il avait remis ses os brisés en place et s'apprêtait à se rendre au palais du dieu des enfers. Il embrassa Albafica sur le front prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

-Je reviendrais , sois sage jusqu'à mon retour. chuchota l'argenté avant de quitter la chambre et il vit un homme dont le visage était dissimulé à cause de sa capuche.

-Que lui as tu fait? demanda-t-il.

-Rien du tout , et tu n'as aucun droit de me parler de la sorte, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je t'aies épargné, si tu étais tombé sur l'un de mes frères tu serais entrain de geler au Cocyte. Mais si tu dépasses tes limites avec moi , je n'hésiterais pas à t'achever. Surveille le , et ne tente pas de t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas t'attirer ma colère. menaça Minos.

-Ce que vous faites m'échappes , je ne pense pas que vous faites cela juste pour Albafica. Il y'a autre chose.

-Crois moi , il est la seule raison . N'essaie pas de chercher plus loin , cela ne ferait que créer d'avantages de problèmes et de conflits. N'oublie pas que tu m'es redevable et que tu devras me servir en retour .

Minos alla au palais d'Hadès mais Pandore l'empêcha de le voir.

-Comment oses tu mettre les pieds ici après avoir échoué lamentablement. s'enragea elle s'apprêtant à le gifler mais Minos l'attrapa par le poignet la foudroyant du regard avant de sourire sadiquement.

-Vois tu , ta force ce limite à cela , je pourrais te briser le poignet cela serait fort amusant . Ou le cou encore mieux !!

-Il suffit Minos , Pandore ce que Minos veut me dire en privé ne te concerne en aucun cas . Quant à toi Minos lâche là, tu n'aimerais pas que notre pauvre Pandore se blesse.

Minos mis un genou à terre immédiatement lâchant la femme mais lui envoyant quand même un regard noir.

-Suis moi Minos nous parlerons dans la salle du lost canvas.

Le juge s'exécuta en silence . Hadès marchant devant lui lança un regard .

-Alors dis moi pourquoi tu embêtais Pandore , mon cher Minos. commença le dieu esquissant son sourire habituel.

-C'est une humaine mon seigneur et parfois elle dépasse ses limites . Elle veut que nous lui obéissions nous les juges et moi personnellement je n'obéis qu'à vous seigneur Hadès.

-Mm , oui je vois , sinon comment s'est passé ta mission?

Minos aurait préféré éviter le sujet mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

-Eh bien je...

-Je sais qu'Athèna est encore en vie tu ne l'a pas tuée comme je t'en avais donné l'ordre . ajouta Hades le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

-J'ai faill à ma mission mon seigneur et je suis prêt à en payer le prix. dit Minos baissant la tête.

Hades posa son pinceau et s'approcha de Minos posant une main sur sa joue.

-Alors mon juge , pourquoi n'a tu pas tué Athena ? J'ai vu les constellations de plusieurs chevaliers s'effacer de la carte céleste. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu aurais affronté le chevalier d'or des poissons qui a massacré tes subordonnés. Que s'est il passé ? Tu n'est pas mort donc il ne t'a pas vaincu mais lui non plus et je le sais puisque je suis le seigneur des enfers . Le cocyte n'a pas eu de nouveau chevalier d'or. Puis je savoir pourquoi? Je veux t'entendre le dire et c'est un ordre. réclama le dieu.

-Je n'ai pas tué le chevalier des poissons ...avoua le griffon.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je l'ignore. murmura le norvégien.

-J'en connais plus ou moins la raison . Il y'a trois possibilités la première qu'il ait décidé de trahir Athèna ce qui est plus ou moins rare spécialement pour un chevalier d'or . La deuxième est que tu comptes l'utiliser pour piéger les chevaliers. La dernière est que le chevalier des poissons a réussi à trouver sa place dans ton cœur . Alors laquelle de ses réponses est la bonne?

-Avant de répondre mon seigneur puis je vous poser une question? demanda Minos.

\- Bien sûr Minos je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi sommes nous en guerre ?

-C'est simple , j'en ai assez de vivre aux enfers pendant les deux cents ans avant la guerre _grâce à_ mon cher frère alors que sa fille pourrie gâtée Athèna a la terre pour elle toute seule. J'avais demandé à Zeus de me laisser vivre dehors ,voir le monde , et il considèra ma demande mais bien sûr Athèna a dû s'en mêler . Athena désire l'amour des humains pour elle seule et elle raconta des inepties à Zeus et il refusa de m'aider. C'est pour cela que je veux faire de la vie de ma nièce un enfer. En détruisant cette terre qu'elle chérit tant et en amenant ses humains ici aux enfers. Elle veut tout sans rien partager . Et si jamais un humain ou humaine la surpassait en quoique ce soit elle les châtiait injustement en les transformant en animaux ou autres choses.

-Me permettriez vous d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée ?

-Tu es mon neveux aussi je t'écoute.

-N'est vous pas fatigué de cette guerre?

-Tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je désire je n'arrêtrais point.

-Que se passerait il si les chevaliers de rendait compte de la fourberie d'Athèna?

-Des choses intéressantes se produiraient... intervint une voix et un homme vêtu d'habit grec rouge et blanc cheveux atteignant sa nuque couleur sable bouclés . Une couronne de lauriers sur sa tête. Une femme d'une extrême beauté de tenait près de lui et il avait son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Arès ...Aphrodite ... pourquoi êtes-vous ici? demanda Hades.

-Oh Aphrodite est juste ici pour m'accompagner, j'ai trouvé cette conversation intéressante et j'ai voulu y prendre part également. Répliqua Arès.

-Êtes vous Arès le dieu de la guerre?

-Oui c'est bien moi et toi tu dois être Minos le fameux roi de crête autrefois , fils de Zeus . Tu es vraiment intéressant. Flatta Arès . Aphrodite va voir Pandore et embête la un peu.

Arès avait toujours le sourire pas du tout rassurant sur les lèvres.

-A chaque fois que tu vas quelque part Arès un malheur se passe je sais que tu aime faire couler le sang tu es un sadique de première classe.

-Mais tu ne peux nier le fait que la guerre et les stratégies pour gagner la guerre sont mon point fort je ne failli jamais à triompher . répondît le dieu de la guerre. Et puis c'est toi qui me dis cela alors que toi même est le dieu des enfers en guerre qui plus est. Athena est vraiment ennuyante. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'art de la guerre . Ce n'est qu'une petite fille qui joue aux jeux d'adultes . La pauvre elle vit dans un rêve téméraire.

-Pour la dernière fois que veux tu?

-Je veux la place d'Athena car **je** suis le véritable dieu de la guerre , en d'autres termes les chevaliers d'Athena sont mes chevaliers. Elle n'est qu'une enfant , si Zeus ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux je m'en chargerais moi même de toute manière Héra le covaincra que j'ai raison. Expliqua le dieu de la guerre . Alors et si on devenait alliés.? J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses . Cela ne me gênerait pas d'avoir un autre ami en plus d'Aphrodite . Toi aussi Minos , on est frères , c'est génial d'être frère avec un dieu non? dit Arès d'un ton enjoué entourant Minos de son bras.

-Très bien . Je t'aiderai . décida Hades.

-Que l'amusement commence ...

 **Bon c'est pas terrible je trouve mais bon en moins j'ai trouvé une idée acceptable. Prochain chapitre : Le choix d'Albafica 'resteras tu avec moi ou partiras tu très loin'**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Quand la vie bascule suite à une simple rencontre**

 **Chapitre 7: Le choix d'Albafica 'resteras tu avec moi ou partiras tu très loin?'**

 _bon eh bien; salut les gens ca fait un baille ; il faut dire que j'ai mis en pause toutes mes fanfics; j'ai reçu une review récemment de la part de Nadja et je m'en veux de ce que je fais subir à tout ceux qui lisent mes fanfics en général ; je vais essayer to reprendre cette histoire et de la terminer en beauté ; cela se terminera peut être dans les 20 chapitres voire 30 ; ça dépendra de mon inspiration, sur ce , pour ne plus vous faire attendre , voici votre chapitre :)_

Minos était suspicieux , plus que suspicieux même , il n'aimait pas Arès du tout et il savait que le dieu éprouvait la même chose et qu'il jouait la comédie pour avoir l'aide d'Hadès . Néanmoins il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque le seigneur des enfers avait déjà pris une décision . Il alla au tribunal pour juger les âmes du jour .

"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ...c'est devenu lassant à force ...et puis ... je me demande si-" il sentit une main sur son épaule et sans se retourner in savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. "Eaque , que veux tu ?" Il demanda l'irritation très claire dans son ton .

Eaque lui donna une tape amicale "eh bien voyons , tu as survécu! Et si tu me disais comment tu as persuadé sa majesté Hadès Minou? Cela m'aiderais peut être lors de futures situations "

Minos se débarrassant de la main qui était sur son épaule lui lança un regard noir . "Je n'ai pas assez de patience pour toi aujourd'hui Eaque ! Alors tes surnoms tu peux te les garder ! Je n'ai pu en toucher un mot à sa majesté Hadès parce qu'il était occupé , je retournerais demain à la première heure "

 **En ce moment même dans la chambre du seigneur des enfers ...**

Arès regarda son oncle le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres " dites moi mon oncle , pouvez vous réellement avoir confiance à ces juges ? Après tout Minos a faillit à sa mission je ne me trompe ? "

Hadès soupira sa doigts s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux de jais "certes, cependant , je sais qu'il reviendra et qu'il me dira exactement pourquoi il n'a pas réussit et ce qu'il fera pour compenser son erreur. "Il expliqua avec sûreté .

Arès n'abondonna pas " et s'il ne venait pas? Avez vous considéré le fait qu'il pourrait vous avoir trahi ? Cela pourrait bien venir des gènes d'Europe , on sait jamais "

Hadès n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce que le dieu de la guerre venait de dire , certes , Minos n'était pas le fils légitime de Zeus mais au point de l'insulter de la sorte alors que le juge a été son loyal subordonné pendant de longs siècles était tout bonnement inadmissible.

"Arès , j'ai dit que je t'aiderais et je le ferais sans faute , néanmoins , je ne te permettrais pas de dire du mal de mes subordonnés , eus je bien été claire ?! " il gronda d'un ton glacial , son aura plus noire et menaçante que jamais .

Arès avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin et il s'inclina légèrement "mes excuses mon oncle , mes mots on dépassé ma pensée , je ne visais pas à vous froisser " il s'excusa poliment . 'Pour l'instant ça ira , mais le moment venu, je leur montrerais la différence entre un dieu et un simple demi ... 'Il s'excusa et quitta la chambre d'Hadès .

 **Pendant ce temps ...A Toloméa**

L'homme vêtue d'une cape à capuche avait apporté de quoi manger à l'inconscient chevalier des poissons . Il s'apprêta à lui toucher les cheveux 'quand te réveilleras tu enfin ...' les yeux de l'inconnu s'écarquillairent lorsque le bleuté bougea soudainement et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement . 'Où suis je ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit ...ce n'est pas le sanctuaire ...' il se redressa d'un geste brusque il gémit à cause de ses blessures qui n'étaient pas encore toute à fait guéries . Il essaya de se rappeler de se qui avait put survenir après qu'il ait perdu connaissance . Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps , bientôt l'image de Minos attaquant le sanctuaire surgissait dans son esprit , la manipulation cosmique , la chance qu'il avait raté , la chance de tuer Minos qu'il avait laissé passé sous son nez . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec frustration . Cependant , au moment où il réalisa où il était , il commençait à s'inquiéter . 'Je suis aux enfers ... que faire maintenant ...je ne pourrais certainement pas m'échapper d'ici tout seul ... mais en même temps je ne peux pas rester ici ... » il s'apprêta à se mettre debout quand l'homme à capuche le stoppa .

" qui êtes vous ??" Demanda Albafica se distançant de l'étranger .

"Je suis l'un des serviteurs du seigneur Minos , il m'a chargé de prendre soin de vous , bien entendu vous pourrez toujours m'appelez en cas de nécessité , j'ai posé quelque chose à manger pour vous sur la table de nuit . Bonne appétit "expliqua l'homme à capuche .

Albafica leva un sourcil " et votre nom ? Aussi , pourquoi vous cachiez vous donc sous cette capuche ?"

L'homme inconnue tira la capuche d'avantage pour se cacher encore mieux " Je m'appelle Soma , et je me suis brûlé le visage lorsque j'étais enfant , c'est pour cela que je me sens plus confortable comme ceci , ne m'obligez pas à vous montrer je vous pris " il s'inclina poliment .

Albafica s'apprêta à prendre la nourriture puisque cela ne servait à rien de se creuser la tête avec un estomac vide . Quelque chose le perturbait à propos de l'inconnu . 'Sa voix m'est familière ...serait ce l'un de ses pauvres gens de Rodorio?' Il mangea silencieusement et l'inconnu observa chacun de ses mouvements sans un mot .

Quand Albafica termina , Soma prit le plateau et s'ennit à la cuisine . Albafica réfléchissait à un plan lorsque la seule et unique personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir à ce moment là le regardait . Il avait enlevé son surplis et portait à présent la robe noire et dorée de juge des enfers ses cheveux argentés descendant par dessus ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre sa taille . Ses yeux améthystes se fixèrent sur Albafica et il eut un sourire narquois , le bleuté le regardait avec colère et cela ne fut qu'amuser Minos d'avantage , il s'approcha du lit où le chevalier se trouvait "La belle aux bois dormants se réveille enfin et la première chose que je reçoit c'est un regard noire "

Albafica ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner légèrement en arrière mais so dos toucha la tête du lit signalant qu'il ne pouvait aller d'avantage en arrière . "Pourquoi suis ici Minos ?! Je demande à retourner au sanctuaire à l'instant !" reprocha le bleuté . L'argenté , toujours le sourire aux lèvres , il effleura les longues mèches bleutées du chevalier "pourras-tu y retourner au sanctuaire même si je te laissais partir ? Que leur diras tu ? Que tu es un traître ? Que tu n'as pas put me tuer alors que je t'avais laisser la seule et unique chance de le faire ? "

A chaque mot Albafica devenait de plus en plus perdu , il venait de réaliser qu'il y avait une très grande chance que ses chère camarades du sanctuaires n'apprécie pas ce qu'il avait fait et qu'ils se poseront sûrement des questions .

Minos profita du fait qu'Albafica était perdu dans ses pensées pour s'approcher d'avantage de lui , maintenant assis sur le bord du lit . "Et si tu oubliais le sanctuaire et que tu restais ici ? Tu t'en lassera jamais ~ et puis sa majesté Hadès pourrait même t'offrir quelque chose "tenta le norvégien .

"Ceci est de ta faute Minos ! Tout ce qui se passe est de ta faute ! C'est ta faute également si je suis ici en enfers ! Alors laisse moi rentrer " répliqua le poisson hors de lui .

Minos lécha l'oreille d'Albafica ce qui suscita un tremblement chez le chevalier . "Allons , ma rose , nous savons très bien , toi et moi que c'est toi qui t'es jeté dans mes bras avant que je ne t'emmène avec moi , ce qui veut dire que je ne t'ai pas forcé "

Les cheveux d'Albafica couvraient ses yeux et son visage d'une manière à cacher le fait qu'il commençait à rougir . 'Enfoiré de Minos ! ...pourquoi ne puis je rien dire ? Est ce qu'au fond je ... Non! Certainement pas !' "Minos , tu m'as brisé les os et cela t'a amusé , n'essaye même pas de le nier , et tu allais tuer de nombreux innocents de Rodorio juste pour ton propre plaisir , tu ne te soucie même pas de tes subordonnés, tu es l'un des juges des enfers , et je suis l'un des chevaliers d'or du sanctuaire , nous sommes ennemis et à la première occasion je te tuerais " déclara Albafica froidement se distançant un peu de Minos.

Le juge éclata de rire et Albafica fut grandement surpris 'il rit ? mais pourquoi' il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure " puis je savoir ce qui est si drôle ?"

Minos le regarda avec amusement "toi me tuer ? L'occasion ? Ne t'ais je donc pas donner cette belle occasion de me tuer , et pourtant , tu as été bien trop faible , ou plutôt , quelque part en toi tu n'avais pas la volonté de le faire , alors Albafica et si tu arrêtais de faire le fier et que tu étais honnête avec toi même "

Albafica resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de pousser Minos sur le lit soudainement, s'asseyant en califourchon sur lui dans sa main une rose blanche teintée d'écarlate de son propre sang qu'il tenait juste au dessus de la poitrine du juge . Minos ne s'attendait pas à ce que le poisson fasse cela cependant il ne dit rien contemplant le chevalier assis sur lui . 'Il est toujours aussi magnifique même lorsqu'il il essaie de me tuer sans succès '

La main du chevalier tremblait et il se mordait la lèvre néanmoins malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait se résoudre à transpercer Minos , et à mettre fin à ses jours . Sa main écrasa la rose avant de la jeter , ses cheveux cachaient toujours ses yeux et il en était reconnaissant parce qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux . 'Non , pas devant lui , non ...je ne me le permettrai jamais ... je ne pourrai plus vivre avec moi même si je laissais Minos ...maître Lugonis ...je viens de comprendre ... que je ne pourrais point tuer Minos ...'

L'argenté ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux ne serait ce qu'un seul instant , il tendit la main effleurant la joue d'Albafica "Que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu viens de comprendre que tu ne pourras pas me tuer ? Mm? Dis moi ma belle rose " insista le norvégien .

Albafica respira un bon coup afin de se calmer levant la tête et regardant Minos dans les yeux "ce que je vais faire ..." il se mit à quatre s'approchant de Minos toujours au dessus , ses cheveux tombaient sur ses main de chaque côté de la tête de Minos qui eut un sourire narquois . "Intéressant , mais je ne crois pas avoir tout-à-fait compris"

Le visage du bleuté était à présent que quelques centimètres de celui du juge . "Comme si tu ne le savais pas , Minos ...je te hais ... tellement ..."murmura le poisson , il s'embrassèrent passionnément et le spectre avait déjà inversé leurs positions .

Soma était revenu pour voir si Albafica allait mieux mais il ne daigna pas entrer, il se contenta de rester devant la porte . "Albafica …………"

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre tout le monde ! Rien ne s'est passé pour Albafica et Minos , ils n'ont rien fait , pour l'instant :) j'espère que vous avez aimé , si c'est un oui laissez un comment , ça m'encouragera pour écrire la suite ~**


End file.
